Jeu Dangereux
by Camboune30
Summary: Le Patron rencontre un jour une jeune fille, timide, réservée et magnifique, assez pour qu'il veule qu'elle soit à lui ... Mais cette jeune fille lui réserve bien des surprises ... (To be continued x'D) [Salut les Geeks/SLG] /LEMON\ Patron X OC (Elsa) Friendship Patron/Geek
1. La Fille

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Bon, je sais qu'hier vous avez eu le dernière chapitre de Joyeux Anniversaire Geek, mais, pris d'une impressionnante inspiration, j'ai écris le première chapitre de ma nouvelle FIC, j'ai nommé : Jeu dangereux.

J'espère qu'elle connaître autant de succès que la précédente et que vous aimerez l'histoire ! ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse !

**Les personnalités appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et le personnage d'Elsa est ma propre création !**

PS : Le dessin de couverture a été fait par Elwensà.

Merci à elle de m'avoir permis de l'utiliser ^^

_ENJOY !_

_- Cam -_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : La fille.<span>**

Une jeune fille marchait dans les rues de Paris, elle était d'une taille normale mais elle avait de longues jambes fines et élancées et ses chaussures à talons noirs la grandissaient. Une bourrasque de vent frais s'engouffra dans ses cheveux châtains foncés aux reflets roux, dans un frisson, elle remonta son col sur son visage, ne laissant voir que ces deux magnifiques yeux bleus et gris colorés d'une pointe d'ambre au centre.

D'un pas rythmé, elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque où elle avait pour habitude d'aller étudier. Sur son passage, les hommes se retournaient, la dévisageant de bas en haut. Elle ne savait pas quel effet elle faisait dans cette jupe qui marquait sa taille, ce chemisier blanc légèrement décolleté où on pouvait apercevoir une petite parcelle de sa peau ivoire et ce manteau noir qui tombait jusqu'à ses mollets protégés par des collants sombres.

Elle n'était pas juste classe, elle était magnifiquement belle. Et elle ignorait que les hommes auraient pu s'entretuer juste pour lui décrocher un sourire.

Avec force, elle ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et y rentra avec un soupir de soulagement lorsque la chaleur familière de l'endroit l'accueillit.

- Bonjour Elsa ! La salua le bibliothécaire d'une cinquantaine d'année. Toujours aussi belle !

- Arrêtez un peu voyons. Gloussa-t-elle, amusée. Ce n'est pas vrai et vous le savez très bien. Je peux rester ici ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Mais enfin, depuis quand tu me déranges ?! Fais comme chez toi ! Répondit l'homme avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

- Merci ! S'exclama Elsa en se dirigeant vers une table où elle s'assit.

Elle sortit un gros livre de maths et s'arrêta à une page en soufflant d'agacement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour retourner au lycée là où elle savait encore résoudre ses problèmes de maths mais aussi familiaux.

Elle était partie de chez elle à ses 18 ans, elle en avait 19 aujourd'hui, ne partageait plus aucun contact avec sa famille et se concentrait essentiellement sur ses études. Sa vie se résumait à la Fac et à son appartement dans lequel elle habitait seule.

En la voyant, on aurait jamais pensé à quel point une fille aussi belle et gentille était solitaire, pourtant c'était le cas. Mais, ceci allait bientôt changer, et Elsa ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

><p>Le Patron sortit de la maison des Sommet et alluma une clope, tirant une taffe avant d'expulser lentement la fumée. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et à l'intérieur, un boucan pas possible régnait. Un boucan que le débauché avait beaucoup de mal à supporter, entre le Geek qui pleurait parce que Mathieu lui avait ordonné d'aller se coucher, le Prof qui faisait sursauter tout le monde avec de multiples explosions, le Panda qui chantait à fond la caisse, la Fille qu'on entendait parler au téléphone depuis une bonne heure et pour finir, le Hippie qui écoutait du Amy Winehouse au niveau maximum, le Patron voulait juste une chose, se casser de là !<p>

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit, il remonta le col de sa veste, mit ses mains dans ses poches après avoir jeté sa clope, et marcha d'un pas nonchalant, seule la buée qui se formait au contact de son souffle avec l'air froid troubla sa vision.

* * *

><p>Elsa sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de tasse frapper sa table. Nom de dieu ! Merde ! Elle s'était endormie !<p>

- Ma belle, désolé de te réveiller, mais moi j'vais devoir fermer, et j'peux pas te laisser là ! Expliqua le bibliothécaire d'une voix gentille.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Je m'en vais. Souffla la jeune fille, encore endormie.

Elle se leva, épousseta légèrement sa jupe, rangea ses affaires, saisit son sac, et s'empressa de sortir.

Le vent glacial lui fouetta le visage. Les joues rouges par le froid, elle courut pour rattraper son bus qui partait sans elle, mais ses talons aiguilles n'étant pas très coopératifs, elle ne put atteindre le seul moyen qu'elle avait de rentrer chez elle.

Dans un grognement rageur, elle se résigna à marcher, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, fermant son manteau, pendant qu'un frisson la parcourait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait avoir froid !

D'un pas fatigué, elle commença à marcher vers son appartement d'étudiante. Elle arriva dans la rue où elle vivait en une vingtaine de minute. Comme chaque fois en hivers, la seule source de lumière était quelques lampadaires placés çà et là. Et, comme d'habitude, le seul coin non allumé était la fin de l'allée où se trouvait son appartement.

Une goutte de sueur froide roula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cet endroit était vraiment glauque, et si elle avait pu, elle aurait déménagé rapidement. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle s'enfonça dans la pénombre sombre d'un pas décidé.

Le corps tendu, l'esprit à l'affût, telle une proie, elle guettait tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Un bruit parvînt à ses oreilles, mais entraînée dans son élan, elle ne put s'arrêter à temps et heurta quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>Le Patron passait par des ruelles et détours, retardant au maximum le moment où il devrait rentrer chez son créateur. Il apprécia le calme qui régnait dans les lotissements, aucun bruit, juste le silence et le grésillement de quelques lampadaires.<p>

Oui, il aimait vraiment beaucoup ce calme, sauf qu'il fut de courte durée. Il s'engagea dans une partie baignée dans l'obscurité et entendit le bruit régulier de talons marteler le sol.

Une femme ? Qu'est-ce que faisait une femme à cette heure dans un endroit aussi … dangereux ?

Avant qu'il puisse se poser d'autres questions, un choc se propagea dans sa poitrine, il hoqueta pendant qu'un gémissement de douleur lui répondait que c'était bien une personne qu'il s'était pris de plein fouet. Emporté par la force de son agresseur, il perdit l'équilibre et fut plaqué à terre sur le dos.

Un corps fin et léger s'allongea sur lui, bloquant le juron qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Le Patron ferma les yeux lorsqu'un parfum aussi voluptueux que dangereux se fraya un chemin vers son nez. Pas de doute, ce corps et cette tentation appartenaient bien à une femme.

Dans un réflexe malsain, il posa ses deux mains sur le bassin de cette dernière qui releva difficilement sa tête du torse du criminel.

Elsa sentit une horrible chaleur remonter dans tout son corps avant de s'immobiliser à ses joues qui s'empourprèrent vivement.

- Par-Pardon … Bégaya-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- T'excuse pas Gamine, c'est un plaisir ! Railla le Patron de sa voix grave qui la fit sursauter.

Comme si elle reprenait conscience, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du débauché et se mit debout comme un ressort.

Ils étaient encore dans la pénombre et donc ne pouvaient pas se voir, par conséquent, le Patron en profita pour afficher un sourire carnassier.

Peut-être que la nuit allait être … plus active finalement !

Elsa recula légèrement, assez pour qu'un lampadaire la baigne de lumière. Dévoilant son visage au Patron qui s'empressa de l'imiter.

Il s'approcha d'elle tel un prédateur et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, il était assez proche pour la voir mais pas assez pour qu'il se dévoile complètement, tenant à rester dans la pénombre, seule une partie de son visage était visible.

Soudain il se figea lorsqu'il la dévisagea, son sourire de loup se fana, et il resta hébété devant elle, pour la première fois, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Ça devait être une des plus belles filles sur qui il tombait (sans mauvais jeu de mot xD). Non, c'était même LA plus belle fille. Ses longs cheveux châtains foncés coulés telle une rivière sur son épaule droite, des reflets roux ressortaient sous les rayons jaunes de la lumière. Un corps svelte caché pas un épais manteau, des jambes de mannequin, une poitrine parfaite, des hanches marquées, et un visage magnifique.

Le Patron bloqua un moment sur les yeux de la jeune fille qui rougit légèrement en sentant le regard du débauché posé sur elle. Elle se résigna à tourner la tête vers lui dans le silence le plus total, troublé quelques fois par des grésillements électriques.

Elle tressaillit en reconnaissant la personnalité qui se tenait devant elle. _« Génial ! »_ Pensa-t-elle, ironiquement.

Par la Sainte Patate ! Il y avait des centaines de personnes qui se baladaient le soir et il fallait qu'elle tombe sur l'homme qu'elle désirait le plus au monde ! Le Patron !

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé ou même pensé le rencontrer ! C'était tellement … irréaliste et surnaturel !

Comme une brûlure, le souvenir de son toucher s'imposa douloureusement dans son esprit. _« Non, surtout garde la tête froide ! »_ S'ordonna-t-elle mentalement.

- Tu es Le Patron ?! Questionna-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'appréhension.

Le concerné sortit de l'ombre, à cet instant, il était comparable à un loup qui voulait jouer un peu avec sa proie avant de la dévorer toute crue.

- Oh, je vois qu'on a entendu parler de moi … Susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, reprenant son rictus prédateur si familier.

Il s'était tellement approché d'Elsa, que cette dernière pouvait sans difficulté sentir le souffle chaud du débauché se mêler au sien, saccadé.

- Encore … Encore, désolé … pour tout à l'heure ! S'excusa-t-elle. Je … Je vais rentrer chez moi !

Sans attendre la réponse du Patron, elle se détourna de lui et le contourna avec précaution avant de se précipiter vers l'immeuble où elle habitait. Elle ouvrit la porte rapidement et rentra dans le hall, complètement affolée. Son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique et elle était à bout de souffle.

Ses jambes tremblées comme si elle était sur vibreur et qu'elle recevait 36 appels et elle avait un mal fou à monter les escaliers pour atteindre son appartement, son corps, refusant toute coopération, était comparable à de la guimauve. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la rampe, et, dans une respiration profonde, elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle dût s'y prendre à deux fois pour faire entrer la clé dans la serrure et ouvrir la porte. Une fois cela fait, elle s'empressa de rentrer chez elle avant de refermer à double tour l'entrée.

Mon Dieu ! Elle venait d'échapper à un danger inimaginable. Elle se laissa glisser sur le carrelage froid qui contrastait avec son corps encore bouillant, et s'adossa à la porte en expirant profondément. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement pendant qu'un sentiment de sûreté s'emparait d'elle.

Quelle erreur ! Elle venait juste d'égailler la curiosité du Patron. Celui-ci, après la fuite de « sa proie » avait porté une cigarette à ses lèvres d'un air amusé. Tant mieux si cette fille lui résistait, si c'était trop facile, il n'y avait aucun amusement à en tirer. Il tira une taffe, un petit ricanement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Ça mettra le temps qu'il faudra, mais elle lui appartiendra, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Le Patron avait toujours ce qu'il désirait, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer !

**~Fin du chapitre 1~**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut !<em>

_La suite n'arrivera pas avant une semaine, désolé les p'tits loups :/_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^ _

_P'tite review ? Ou même grosse hein ! :p_

_Kiss & Peace _

_- Cam -_

_PS : Dîtes-moi si vous voyez des fautes ! ^^_


	2. Rêve ou Réalité ?

Coucou les p'tits loups ... Je suis ... incorrigible ! J'avais prévenu que ce chapitre ne serait pas

en ligne avant une semaine, et pourtant le voilà ! Je l'ai écris en une matinée, vu que j'étais en pleine inspiration ^^

Ce chapitre est un peu différent que le précédent ... Car il y a un changement assez important ^^

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Mathieu n'appartient à personne et ses personnalités sont sa propriété. Le personnage d'Elsa est à moi .**

PS : Le dessin de couverture a été fait par les soins d'Elwensà, merci à elle ^^

_ENJOY ! _

_- Cam -_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 : Rêve ou réalité<span>**

Ses mains caressaient sa peau, dessinant chaque parcelle de son corps avec un doigté expert, sa bouche effleurait son cou avant d'y déposer un suçon qui la fit gémir. Comme si elle ne voulait pas perdre pied, elle s'accrocha dans un dernier espoir au drap froissé par leur corps en mouvement.

Comme une douce brûlure, ses lèvres descendirent, touchant lentement sa peau frémissante. Elle se cambra sous la tentation et un petit rire rauque s'échappa de celui qui prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer.

Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, son corps ne lui appartenait plus, elle ne régissait qu'au touché de l'homme, telle une marionnette. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de celui qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, le rapprochant d'elle.

Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent, saccadés par le désir. Son regard rencontra celui, caché par des lunettes sombres, de l'homme. Celui-ci arborait un sourire plus que satisfait sur les lèvres. Il emprisonna son visage dans ses mains et se pencha vers elle. Leurs bouches s'unirent dans un baiser brûlant.

Et Elsa se réveilla dans un sursaut. La respiration folle, les joues rouges, le corps bouillant et tremblant. Elle porta ses mains à son visage, expirant profondément. Sans contrôler ce qu'elle faisait, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts couler sur sa gorge, se rappelant des baisers qu'avait déposés celui qui hantait ses rêves.

Le Patron.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré et il ne cessait de s'imposer dans son esprit.

La jeune fille regarda son réveil : 4h00

Il était trop tard pour se rendormir mais trop tôt pour se lever. Dans un grognement rageur, Elsa se leva en chancelant, toujours sous l'effet du désir qui envahissait ses veines, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, alluma une lumière et se déshabilla.

Elle laissa tomber sa nuisette, qui peinait à cacher ses longues jambes, au sol et se glissa dans la douche.

L'eau tiède coula sur son corps frémissant. Ses pensées se heurtaient ensemble, sa passion lui disait qu'il fallait absolument rendre visite au Patron, alors que sa raison lui ordonnait de s'enfermer chez elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire ?!

* * *

><p>Vers le début de l'après-midi, Le Patron descendit d'un pas enjoué, il entra dans la cuisine en sifflotant sous les regards soucieux de Mathieu qui lisait un journal en buvant du café et de la Fille qui se refaisait une manucure en lisant un magazine people.<p>

Le criminel s'approcha de la cafetière toujours en sifflant, et se servit une bonne tasse de la boisson énergétique. Il resta debout et s'adossa au plan de travail, faisant face à son créateur et à l'autre personnalité. Il remarqua bien vite les regards de ses deux alter-egos posaient sur lui.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, sèchement pendant qu'il portait la boisson chaude à ses lèvres.

- Tu as l'air bien heureux … Commença Mathieu, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est louche … Enfin, plus que d'habitude ! Renchérit la Fille, reportant son attention sur son magazine.

- Faîtes pas chier ! Grogna le pervers. C'est pas vos affaires.

- Tant que ça ne concerne pas quelqu'un de mineur, ça me va. Déclara le féministe.

- Et tant que ce n'est pas un viol ! Continua le créateur.

Le Patron afficha un regard amusé et un sourire carnassier.

- Oh, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un viol. Lorsque j'en aurais fini, elle me suppliera de la faire grimper au rideau ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et se replongea dans sa lecture pendant que la Fille marmonnait quelque chose.

Le Patron n'y prêta pas attention et posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier avant d'attraper sa veste. Il l'enfila, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

- M'attendez pas ce soir, la nuit risque d'être sportive ! Ricana-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du youtuber et sortit en une fraction de seconde. Il porta une clope à ses lèvres et tira une taffe. Un rictus dangereux se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'appartement de celle qui voulait avoir.

* * *

><p>Elsa sortit de l'université, complètement épuisée. Elle s'était endormie dans l'amphithéâtre en cours de maths et avait manqué encore rêvé du Patron. Mentalement, ça devenait épuisant.<p>

Chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un habillé en noir avec des lunettes de soleil, son cœur manquait un battement. Elle n'avait pas peur de le revoir, elle avait juste peur de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Elle monta dans son bus et s'accrocha à une barre. Elle était tellement fatiguée ! Ses jambes flageolaient lorsque le véhicule était secoué par la route, et si quelqu'un l'avait poussé légèrement, elle serait tombée et n'aurait pas pu se relever !

Alors que ses paupières descendaient lentement sur ses yeux, Le conducteur annonça son arrêt, la sortant de sa somnolence.

Elsa descendit du moyen de transport et marcha vers son appartement. Il devait être 18h00, et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber sur Paris.

La rue était baignée dans un ultime rayon de soleil, lui dévoilant qui se tenait devant son immeuble.

La jeune crut d'abord à une hallucination, après tout, la fatigue pouvait jouer des tours ! Sauf que l'hallucination en question paraissait plus vraie que nature lorsqu'elle se leva et jeta sa cigarette.

Le Patron était devant elle, adossé nonchalamment à la porte du hall d'entrée. Il arborait un sourire de loup et la regardait comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus.

_« C'est peut-être ce qu'il veut d'ailleurs. »_ Pensa Elsa en frissonnant.

- Salut Gamine. Lança le débauché de sa voix rauque.

_« Nom de Dieu ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile sans la voix sexy ! » _Jura-t-elle en silence.

- Tu as l'air complètement épuisé. Rajouta-t-il.

Non mais c'était quoi son plan au juste ?! Comme si elle allait croire qu'il s'inquiéter pour elle !

- Je le suis. Répondit-elle, sans croiser le regard de celui qu'elle désirait.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider … Chuchota-t-il.

Le Patron s'approcha de la jeune fille qui, pétrifiée, ne put esquisser un mouvement. Il était si proche d'elle, qu'elle pouvait, en une petite impulsion, poser ses lèvres contre celles tant désirées.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle baissa furtivement les yeux avant de bégayer :

- Je-je dois rentrer chez moi…

Dans un effort qui lui demanda énormément d'énergie, son corps se débloqua et recommença à lui obéir. Gracieusement, elle passa à côté du criminel qui fut frôlée par sa hanche et dû faire preuve d'un grand self-control pour ne pas la plaquer contre le mur et la faire sienne.

Elsa fut retenue par la main du Patron qui se referma doucement sur son avant-bras, la figeant.

- Hey Gamine, Tu me dois bien un verre ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Répliqua la jeune fille en se retournant.

- Parce que tu m'es tombée dessus et qu'ensuite tu m'as laissé seul dans la rue. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix amusée. Et puis au pire, je te paie le verre, accorde moi juste cette soirée.

Accepter aurait été complètement stupide. Elle accepta.

* * *

><p>Un bar se dessina devant Elsa qui avait suivi le Patron. Ce dernier n'avait pas décroché un mot pendant tout le trajet.<p>

Le débauché ouvrit la porte et laissa rentrer la jeune fille en première non sans poser son regard sur ses magnifiques hanches. Il la lui fallait, elle devait lui appartenir, c'était indéniable. Il la voulait.

Elsa s'assit en face du bar et fut vite rejointe par le criminel.

- Choisis ce que tu veux. Déclara-t-il.

- Un Mojito. Souffla-t-elle.

Le Patron sourit et déposa un billet sur le comptoir que le barman s'empressa de prendre avant de préparer la boisson alcoolisée.

- Tu ne prends rien ? Questionna Elsa.

- Il y a bien quelque chose que je voudrais prendre, mais elle sait se faire désirer. Chuchota la personnalité d'une voix mielleuse.

Cette remarque fit sourire la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que les hommes avaient tous avec elle ? Elle n'était pas la plus belle ou encore la plus intelligente.

Le barman glissa le Mojito vers elle et elle s'empressa d'en boire une gorgée. L'alcool glissa lentement dans sa gorge et elle dû s'éclaircir la voix à cause des picotements chauds. Elle sentit la main du Patron saisir la sienne avant que celui-ci se lève.

- Tu me dois bien une danse Gamine. Murmura-t-il

Elsa allait refuser, mais la présence de l'autre main de la personnalité dans son dos l'empêcha de faire quoique ce soit.

Sans son autorisation, son corps se leva et elle se retrouva bientôt dans les bras du débauché qui la tenait fermement. Elle sentit la main du criminel descendre et s'arrêter à sa taille, la plaquant contre lui.

Le souvenir brûlant de son rêve s'imposa dans son esprit. Son cœur tambourinait tellement fort contre sa poitrine, que le Patron pouvait sentir chaque pulsation. Il ne savait pas qu'il lui faisait tant d'effets que ça, et cette découverte le réjouissait.

La musique était rythmée, mais assez lente, on pouvait facilement danser dessus. Qui plus est, le Patron était un très bon partenaire, ce qui surprenait Elsa.

Plus la musique devenait forte, plus leur corps se rapprochaient, bientôt leurs doigts étaient entrelacés et leur bassin collés. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, se laissant entraîner par un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires.

Elle sentit le souffle chaud du Patron effleurer son cou, puis quelque chose de doux se posa sur sa peau. Soudain, elle rouvrit les yeux et se dégagea brutalement du criminel.

Elle passa une main fébrile sur sa gorge. Il l'avait embrassé. Comment avait-il osé l'embrasser ?! D'accord, elle avait aimé ça, elle avait même adoré ça, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

- Ca ne va pas Gamine ?! Demanda le débauché avec ironie.

Elsa releva un regard noir vers celui-ci. La personnalité perdit son rictus carnassier. D'habitude, les filles se donnaient à lui lorsqu'il faisait ça. Pourquoi pas elle ?

- J'ai été tellement conne de te faire confiance ! Grogna la jeune fille avec rage.

Le Patron allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il fut interrompu.

- Tais-toi, je ne veux rien savoir ! Tu veux m'avoir comme trophée, n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement du criminel qui regardait la scène, figé, ne savant comment réagir.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ?! Et bien on sera deux ! Celui qui ne pourra plus résister aux avances de l'autre sera le premier à perdre ! On verra bien qui de nous deux gagnera ! Susurra-t-elle d'une voix tentatrice.

Avant que Le Patron puisse répliquer quelque chose, elle fit volte-face, et s'en alla d'un pas déterminé, son bassin se balançait d'une manière horriblement provocatrice et aguicheuse. Le débauché serra les poings.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son piège se serait refermé sur lui, pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Et les rôles étaient maintenant inversés.

Une brebis égarée venait de se transformer en une louve terriblement sensuelle.

Voilà qui promettait d'être … excitant !

**~ Fin du chapitre 2 ~**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce second chapitre les p'tits loups !<em>

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plut autant que le premier ^^_

_Petite ou GROSSE Review :p ?_

_Kiss & Peace_

_- Cam - _


	3. I'm sexy and I know it

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Désolé de l'attente ! Je n'ai pas pu le finir avant et je viens de le finir aujourd'hui ! Entre le lycée et mon rhume qui m'a pourri la vie !

BREF !

Donc, voilà le chapitre 3 de Jeu Dangereux, tout droit sortie du four.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les 2 premiers !

C'est le temps de passer aux reviews anonymes !

_Elze : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise ! :3_

_Allia : *.* Merci beaucoup ! Il y a trop de compliments ! x) _

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont posté une review ou qui me suivent !

Je vous adore ^^

**Les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet lui appartiennent et Elsa est ma création !**

L'illustration de couverture a été réalisée par la merveilleuse Elwensà ! Merci encore ma grande !

_Enjoy !_

_- Cam -_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 : I'm sexy and I know it.<strong>

Après la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec le Patron, Elsa s'était empressée de rentrer chez elle. Par La Sainte Patate ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir du bar de cette manière ?! A tout moment, le criminel aurait pu craquer et laisser ses pulsions prendre le dessus.

Or, rien ne l'avait retenu, et elle était retournée chez elle sans être embêtée. Maintenant, elle était enveloppée dans une épaisse couverture et buvait une tisane bien chaude. Elle en but une gorgée et toussota lorsque la boisson brûla sa langue.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Etrangement, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir provoqué le Patron. Celui-ci l'avait bien cherché ! Il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne, c'était indéniable. Mais Elsa était loin d'être une fille facile.

D'un geste sensuel, elle passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux ondulés, essayant de les discipliner. Il la voulait ? Il devait la gagner ! Il n'avait sûrement pas prévu que la jeune fille rentre dans son jeu, on avait d'ailleurs pu voir la surprise voiler son visage lorsqu'elle s'était rebellée.

Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur les lèvres rouge sang d'Elsa. Oh, il voulait qu'elle le supplie de la faire sienne ? Très bien, Elle voulait aussi qu'il la supplie à genoux. Elle était amoureuse du Patron, c'était indéniable, mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était le désir de le voir littéralement perdre pieds, de le voir perdre tout contrôle, de le voir devenir fou devant l'objet qu'il convoitait plus que tout.

Oui, Elle en avait marre d'être la gentille petite fille timide et réservée. Elle voulait devenir une femme fatale et déterminée qui n'avait peur de rien.

Et c'était ce qu'elle allait être !

* * *

><p>Le Patron était allongé sur son lit, torse nu. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le fait que cette fille l'ait repoussé l'embêtait au plus haut point. Il avait pu lire sur une des boîtes aux lettres de l'immeuble qu'elle s'appelait Elsa.<p>

- Elsa … Grogna-t-il dans un souffle.

Ce prénom semblait doux et timide, comme elle auparavant, mais cela venait de changer.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du pervers. Celui-ci repensa à la manière dont elle avait quitté le bar, elle avait été si … provocatrice ! Un petit ricanement s'échappa de la gorge du débauché. Heureusement qu'il avait été trop surpris pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, sinon, elle n'aurait pas pu s'asseoir pendant quelques temps.

Il avait aimé le fait qu'elle ait eu le courage de le provoquer. Malgré tout, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de filles qui auraient pu lui résister autant qu'elle. Et il devait avouer qu'il adorait ça, même s'il savait qu'il allait perdre patience.

C'était … excitant, bien plus qu'aller dans un bordel et payer une pute pour avoir du plaisir ! Même si Tatiana faisait très bien son travail, Le Patron avait besoin de plus. Le jeu qui s'était créé entre lui et Elsa avait confirmé ce ressenti.

La personnalité tourna la tête vers son réveil. Il était 2h00 du matin. Le criminel se leva, enfila son pantalon et sa chemise noire qu'il ne prit pas la peine de boutonner, laissant entre voir ses abdos, et descendit à pas de loup.

Il sortit de l'appartement et s'assit sur une marche d'escaliers, allumant une clope avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il tira une taffe et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec agacement.

Dans ses yeux, une étincelle sombre s'alluma pendant qu'un sourire horriblement diabolique se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Elsa, tu m'appartiendras, je te le garantis. Promit-il, de sa voix rauque et déterminée.

* * *

><p>Une jeune fille sortait de l'université, Son bassin se balançait au rythme de ses pas, ses longs cheveux ondulés flottés derrière elle, emportés par le vent. Elle était habillée en noir, le legging qu'elle portait marquait sa taille de guêpe, à ses pieds, des bottes cloutées qui emprisonnaient ses mollets. La veste en cuir qui la protégeait du froid n'était pas complètement fermée laissant apercevoir son haut fortement décolleté qui dévoilait une parcelle de sa poitrine généreuse.<p>

Il s'agissait bien d'Elsa. Cette dernière se retourna d'un air innocent et sourit lorsqu'elle avisa ce qu'il se passait dans son dos.

Tous les hommes, que ça soit les profs, les élèves ou même ceux qui entretenaient l'université, s'étaient retournés sur son passage. D'habitude, elle aurait été gênée, mais désormais, cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Elle vit même un garçon manquer de se prendre un poteau dans la tête, ce qui la fit glousser violemment.

Toutes les filles la jalousaient et commencèrent à parler dans son dos. Mais elle s'en fichait royalement. D'un pas enjoué, elle reprit sa route.

Soudain elle tressaillit légèrement en voyant la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Le Patron la regardait, les mains cachées dans les poches de sa veste. Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres et il avait l'air assez confiant, même si on pouvait sentir sa surprise.

Elsa s'arrêta un instant, puis s'avança vers lui et passa à côté sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle fit exprès de le frôler et fut assez satisfaite lorsqu'elle sentit que le criminel avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler.

Celui-ci avait abandonné son sourire et serrait les dents. Nom de Dieu ! Il avait l'impression d'être un prêtre en faisant preuve de tant de sang-froid. A l'intérieur de lui, il fulminait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui faire payer cet affront, il voulait qu'elle crie son nom et qu'elle gémisse de plaisir pour lui.

Il fit volte-face et attrapa le poignet d'Elsa fermement, la forçant à se retourner. Avec force, il l'attira et la plaqua contre lui. La jeune fille empêcha le contact entre son corps et celui du débauché en posant ses mains contre son torse.

- Fais attention Gamine, le jeu auquel tu joues est dangereux … Susurra Le Patron à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci releva la tête vers lui, son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, effleurant d'une façon aguicheuse les lèvres du débauché. Au dernier moment, elle se détourna et murmura :

- Il est peut-être dangereux, mais il est … excitant !

Sur ces paroles, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du criminel, lui tourna le dos, et s'éloigna.

« Oh, oh, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Ça ne fait que commencer ! » Pensa Le Patron.

Ce dernier la laissa prendre un peu de distance, puis, telle une ombre, il la suivit discrètement.

Elsa, trop satisfaite du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur le criminel, ne s'en aperçut pas, et continua de marcher d'un pas rythmé.

Quelques minutes après elle arriva devant son immeuble, et au moment où elle rentrait dans le hall, elle fut plaquée au mur extérieur par une force puissante qui la retourna sans ménagement.

Elle put enfin savoir qui l'immobilisait, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Patron, qui avait un sourire horriblement dangereux aux lèvres.

- Alors comme ça on veut jouer Gamine ?! Tu vas vite apprendre qu'avec moi, on ne peut pas jouer, on perd ! Susurra-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Elsa commençait à avoir peur, elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, aucune issue de secours, aucune échappatoire. Et pour la première fois, elle était pétrifiée devant le débauché.

Ce dernier colla son corps contre celui de sa proie, l'empêchant de bouger et effleura de son souffle la bouche rouge et tentatrice de la jeune fille.

Le Patron caressa de ses lèvres le coup tendre d'Elsa qui tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit des petits crocs mordiller sa chair. En un instant, son corps était rentré en ébullition, elle avait chaud, très chaud mais en même temps, une peur incontrôlable lui tordait les entrailles.

Ce que faisait le criminel, c'était horriblement bon, et en même temps magnifiquement dangereux. Si elle ne se débattait pas, il allait la violer. Elle pouvait sentir la colère qui émanait de lui, terrifiante aura brûlante qui augmentait considérablement la tension.

Alors que son corps commençait à s'abandonner au plaisir que lui procurait le débauché, son esprit se raviva. Faiblement, elle passa sa main droite sur le torse du Patron, et essaya de le repousser, sans succès, la peur la figeait et le désir la dominait.

Alors, c'était ça ? Pour avoir pensé qu'elle pouvait gagner contre le criminel, elle allait être violée par celui qu'elle aimait ?

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de rage et d'impuissance pendant que le Patron embrassait frénétiquement sa gorge.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé avait coulé contre sa nuque. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux et se sépara lentement d'Elsa.

Encore surpris, il la détailla. Elle était vraiment magnifique mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors qu'il cherchait encore quel était le problème, une larme luisante dévala la joue de la jeune fille qui restait plantée là, encore sous le choc.

Attend … Une larme ?!

Le Patron tressaillit légèrement, Il n'avait jamais pensé lui faire si peur ou du moins, il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire si peur.

Elsa baissa la tête, essayant de cacher tant bien que mal ses sanglots étranglés.

Cette fois-ci, Le criminel eut un pincement au cœur. Il allait poser sa main sur le magnifique visage de la jeune fille, lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Sentir sa présence contre elle devait être la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Il suspendit son geste dans un soupir résigné et triste, puis sans un mot, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna, laissant Elsa encore à l'extérieur du hall d'entrée et collée au mur.

La jeune fille était dans un tel état de faiblesse, qu'elle pensait que si elle quittait son appui en pierre, elle allait s'effondrer. Cependant, elle rassembla ses ultimes forces et se dégagea du mur.

Elle se précipita et s'accrocha à la porte du hall avant de l'ouvrir brutalement et de rentrer comme si l'immeuble était une protection et que personne ne pourrait l'atteindre à l'intérieur. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et entra chez elle comme une tornade.

En un éclair, l'appartement était fermé à double tour, et comme si toute force vitale l'abandonnait, Elsa se laissa glisser contre la porte dans un sanglot étranglé et plongea son visage zébré de larmes dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux pliés.

Elle ne voulait plus jouer, c'était fini.

* * *

><p>Un bruit sourd et violent fit sursauter le Hippie qui était en plein Bad Trip sur le canapé. Il releva la tête, surpris, et vit le Patron passer la porte, énervé.<p>

- Ca va Gros ? Demanda le camé.

- J't'emmerde ! Répliqua le débauché, menaçant.

Le pacifiste de la maison ne releva pas et se rallongea en tirant une taffe sur son joint.

Le Patron monta les marches rapidement et claqua la porte de sa chambre brutalement, faisant grogner Maître Panda qui avait les oreilles sensibles.

Le criminel laissa glisser sa veste au sol et, de rage, il frappa dans un mur, le fissurant sous son poing puissant et faisant trembler le sol. Nerveusement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça ?! Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas une pute qui faisait les trottoirs et qui avait l'habitude de se faire violer à tous les coins de rue !

Il s'en voulait horriblement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, jamais. Il voulait disparaître. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?! Il appréciait Elsa, réellement, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il détruise toujours tout ?!

- Patron … ?

Une petite voix timide s'éleva derrière le criminel qui se retourna en soufflant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gamin ?! Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Le Geek se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, choqué par le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui. Il n'avait jamais vu le Patron perdre complètement le contrôle, et c'était ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- R-Rien … Bégaya-t-il. J'ai entendu du bruit … et Je me suis demandé si tu allais bien …

Un silence pesant s'installa. Puis la voix rauque du Patron se fit entendre.

- J'ai fait une connerie Gamin …

Le criminel s'assit sur son lit et fut vite rejoint par le gamer qui l'imita.

- Quelle genre de connerie ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Le genre où j'ai manqué traumatiser une fille. Continua le débauché.

- Mais, tu fais tout le temps ce genre de choses ! S'exclama le Geek.

- Peut-être bien mais là … C'est … différent … Grogna le Patron dans un souffle.

- Comment ça diff-…

Le garçon s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers son alter-ego dangereux.

- Attend … Patron … Tu veux dire que tu l'ai-… Commença-t-il.

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! L'interrompit le criminel. Je l'apprécie, c'est tout.

Le Geek eut du mal à étouffer son rire, mais le regard brûlant de haine que lui lança le débauché le calma instantanément.

- Et, maintenant je viens de … tout gâcher … Murmura le Patron.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel le gamer commença à réfléchir.

- Hum, et si … tu t'excusais ? Proposa-t-il

- Pardon ?! S'écria le criminel. Tu as oublié qui j'étais Gamin ?! C'est déjà incroyable le fait que je l'ai laissé tranquille, alors venir m'excuser ?! Elle n'y croira jamais ! De toute façon, après ça, vaut mieux que je ne retourne pas dans sa vie !

Le Geek laissa passer la tirade du débauché puis lança :

- Et si ce n'était pas toi qui retournais dans sa vie ? Et si c'était elle qui revenait dans la tienne ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Gamin ?!

Le gamer lui adressa un grand sourire plein d'innocence puis s'exclama :

- Je vais la faire revenir vers toi !

* * *

><p><strong><span>~ Fin du chapitre 3 ~<span>**

_Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre les p'tits loups !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plut !_

_Petite ou GROSSE Review ? :p_

_Kiss & Peace _

_ - Cam -_

_PS : Dîtes moi si vous repérez des fautes ^^_


	4. Je suis toujours là, Gamine !

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Me revoilà ... avec 2 semaines de retard ...

Pardon ! T.T Je n'ai pas pu le poster avant avec le lycée -.-"

Bref !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :3

Il vient d'être sorti du four et est encore tout chaud ;)

Bon, c'est le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes ! ^^

_Ev : J'aurais aimé te répondre en privée mais, malheureusement, tu ne t'es pas inscrite._

**_[Attention pavé en approche]_**

_Tout d'abord, je respecte ton opinion par rapport à ma Fanfic, tu as le droit de ne pas aimer, c'est tout à fait normal. Et je respecte les critiques du moments que ces dernières sont fondées, ce qui me paraît être ton cas._

_En disant qu'Elsa est une Mary-Sue, c'est là que tu te trompes ^^. Une Mary-Sue est un personnage idéal et parfait, comme tu l'as précisé. Elsa est peut-être magnifique physiquement et en devient donc très séduisante, mais elle n'est pas parfaite moralement. Elle a des défauts comme tout le monde. Elle n'est pas forcément gentille, loin de là, elle peut être une très bonne manipulatrice comme elle nous l'a démontré avec le Patron et ensuite elle est têtue, très têtue, et à moins que ça soit considéré comme une qualité pour toi, ça sonne plutôt comme un défaut pour moi. Et justement ce sont ces défauts qui vont forcer les lecteurs à dire : Je la comprends, j'aurais réagi pareil ! Ou pas, ça dépend de la perception du lecteur vis à vis de mon texte. Par conséquent, les lecteurs ou lectrices peuvent s'identifier au personnage par rapport à son caractère. Qui plus est, je fais en sorte de plus avancer le caractère que le physique, même si une description s'imposait lors de son "évolution". Elsa est une fille banal, elle n'a pas de super pouvoir, n'a pas le cerveau d'Einstein, n'a pas de talents particuliers, seul son physique est hors du commun. Il existe des filles très belles et on ne peut plus banal ! ^^_

_Ensuite par rapport au Patron, Je m'attendais à ça. Tout d'abord, Le Patron veut absolument qu'Elsa lui appartienne, et ce de son plein grès, ça ne marchait donc pas s'il la violait ! Ensuite, Le Patron apprécie Elsa, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il éprouve de profonds sentiments pour elle, C'est juste qu'il la considère comme une fille et non comme une pute avec qui il peut s'amuser H24, par conséquent, une certaine forme de respect s'est formé entre eux 2. Ce qui attire le Patron chez Elsa, ce n'est pas forcément son physique, c'est le fait qu'elle lui tient tête, qu'elle le défie, qu'elle rentre dans son jeu, et ça, ça change tout. Parce qu'une femme peut être magnifique, mais sans grande personnalité. Et c'est ce qui a marqué le Patron, sa personnalité changeante. Mi-ange, Mi-démon._

_Je te remercie pour ton opinion, et j'espère que j'ai pu éclairer quelques points (Si du moins tu as lu jusqu'à la fin ^^)_

_Je terminerais ce pavé en disant que tu as une très bonne façon d'argumenter tes critiques, et je te remercie encore pour ce compliment :)_

_L e e.J e e : Merci *.* Contente que ça te plaise :3 ^^_

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont posté une review, qui me suivent, ou encore ceux qui me favorisent 3

Je vous aime fort ^^

**Les personnalités sont la propriétés de Mathieu qui n'appartient à personne ^^ , et Elsa est ma création !**

L'illustration de couverture a été faite par La GRANDE, La MAGNIFIQUE, La SUBLIME ELWENSA ! Merci encore ma belle ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre tant attendu ! ^^

_Enjoy !_

_- Cam -_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Je suis toujours là, Gamine !<strong>

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'Elsa avait réussi à s'échapper de l'emprise du Patron. Celui-ci n'avait pas cherché à la revoir, pour son plus grand soulagement.

La jeune fille avait repris un rythme de vie plutôt normal et s'était remise de ses émotions même si elle se demandait encore maintenant pourquoi le criminel avait fait preuve de tant de contrôle alors qu'elle avait été à sa merci pendant un court instant qui lui avait paru une éternité.

Elle n'avait pas vu le débauché depuis pas mal de temps, une partie d'elle se sentait en sécurité et libre, mais une autre éprouvait une crainte puissante et préférait revoir la personnalité au lieu de rester encore dans le doute.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le Patron était toujours là. Elsa ne pouvait pas le voir, il savait se rendre invisible, comme une ombre prédatrice et silencieusement, attendant patiemment dans l'obscurité.

Un jour, la jeune fille rentra tard de la bibliothèque, malheureusement, ce jour-là, la pénombre s'était déjà bien installée et insouciante, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui la suivait déjà depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Lorsqu'elle enfonça ses clés dans la serrure du hall d'entrée, l'agresseur s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus mais il fut retenu par un bras musclé et plaqué violemment dans un angle mort.

Devant lui se tenait un homme, assez petit, aux cheveux châtains, et aux lunettes de soleil sombres qui cachaient l'éclat de fureur luisant dans ses yeux froids.

- Fait de beaux rêves, Connard ! Grogna-t-il d'une voix incroyablement grave

Le protecteur serra son poing droit et frappa le dit « connard » au menton, le sonnant. L'homme s'écroula à terre et Le Patron gémit de douleur en secouant sa main qui avait donné le coup de poing.

Elsa se retourna en entendant un bruit suspect, aux aguets. Etait-il revenu ? Elle attendit là quelques secondes, puis voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, elle décida de rentrer se réchauffer avec un bon chocolat chaud.

De son côté, le Patron avait saisi les jambes de l'agresseur et le traînait maintenant hors du lotissement, dissimulant le corps dans un parterre.

- Faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à protéger son cul ! Maugréa-t-il, agacé.

* * *

><p>Le Geek sursauta lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, le sortant de sa partie endiablée de LOL. A cette heure-ci, ça ne pouvait être que le Patron.<p>

Ce dernier monta précipitamment dans les escaliers et rentra dans la chambre du Geek en un grand fracas.

Le Gamer se retourna vers lui, apeuré.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu te rends compte si j'étais en train de faire des choses plus … privées au lieu de jouer ?! S'exclama-t-il.

- Si ça avait été le cas, tu ne pourrais déjà plus t'asseoir Gamin ! Répliqua le pervers, un sourire de loup aux lèvres.

Sans attendre la réponse de celui qu'il aimait maltraiter, le débauché se laissa tomber sur le lit, croisant ses bras en dessous de sa tête.

- Ya du nouveau ? Demanda le Geek

- Rien, ça fait déjà une paire de jours que je « l'espionne » et rien, nada, RAS ! 'Tain ! Ça me rend fou ! Explosa Le Patron.

Le garçon réfléchissait, se grattant nerveusement les cheveux à travers sa casquette.

- Elle ne semble pas vouloir revenir vers toi … Conclut-il.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire Gamin ! Et à chaque fois que je la vois je- RAH ! Mon self-control a des limites, et elles sont en train d'être dépassées ! Grogna le débauché.

- Ok, on passe à l'étape suivante !

* * *

><p>Une main endormie se fraya un chemin vers le réveil qui sonnait depuis quelques secondes déjà. Elsa grogna et frappa, sans délicatesse, le bouton d'arrêt puis soupira lorsque le calme se réinstalla.<p>

6h30 c'était vraiment trop tôt pour elle ! Qui plus est, sa nuit avait été très agitée, trop agitée. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était réveillée, tremblante et frissonnante. Elle cauchemardait souvent sur le Patron depuis que celui-ci avait essayé de la violer. Mais les rêves qu'elle avait faits cette nuit-là étaient loin d'être des cauchemars ! Au contraire !

Auparavant, elle aurait pu être heureuse de faire des rêves … excitants mettant en scène l'homme qu'elle désirait. Mais depuis ce léger … traumatisme, elle se forçait de ne pas penser à lui, de le chasser de ses songes et de le rayer de sa vie.

Et voilà, pile au moment où elle reprenait une vie normale, qu'il refait surface ! Et pas qu'un peu !

Par la sainte Patate, juste en repensant au toucher brûlant de ses caresses la jeune fille frémit.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, c'était physique ! Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait plus s'approcher de lui ! Que ça allait lui apporter que de la tristesse et des cicatrices, sans parler du défi qu'elle lui avait lancé et qu'elle tenait bien gagner, même si ce dernier n'était plus vraiment d'actualité, Mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Dans un geste fatigué, elle se mit en position assise et passa ses mains sur son visage abritant des cernes prononcées.

- Bravo Elsa ! Tu as réussi à tomber amoureuse d'un criminel pervers et sans conscience qui a essayé de te violer ! Difficile de faire pire … Maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était de replonger. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'elle retombe dans les bras du Patron, et ça la terrifiait. Son corps tout entier voulait appartenir au criminel alors que sa raison se débattait comme un animal en cage afin de ne pas perdre pied.

Elsa aurait sûrement préféré le revoir, mais le débauché avait bien joué ! C'était de la torture, de la vraie torture ! Sans agir, en ne faisant strictement rien, il l'avait confronté à ses propres démons, à son attirance pour lui toujours très présente et de plus en plus puissante.

Nom de Dieu ! Elle le détestait pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir ! Si seulement il n'était pas si fier ! Si seulement il venait frapper à sa porte ! Elle savait qu'il la voulait autant qu'elle le désirait ! Et ça la rendait folle ! Complètement !

Elsa se leva en chancelant un peu, décidément, les matins ne devraient pas exister !

Elle se dirigea, laborieusement, vers la cuisine et prépara un petit déjeuner qu'elle se dépêcha d'avaler en voyant l'heure défiler sous ses yeux. Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain, se prépara en quatrième vitesse, en prenant soin au passage de cacher ses vilaines cernes, et s'habilla tout aussi précipitamment.

La jeune fille saisit ses clés et son sac de cours, s'empressa d'éteindre les lumières et ferma bruyamment sa porte d'entrée à double tour. Elle dévala ensuite les escaliers et poussa violemment la lourde porte vitrée du hall.

Sous ses yeux, son bus commençait à partir. Prit d'un élan d'adrénaline, Elsa se précipita après le véhicule qui ne l'attendait guère malgré ses cris outrés qui demandaient au conducteur de s'arrêter.

Il était fortement déconseillé de courir en talons et la jeune fille en fit les frais.

Pas réveillé, elle trébucha et perdit l'équilibre, elle vit le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse et … elle s'écrasa lamentablement à terre dans un gémissement de douleur.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de ne pas essayer d'amortir sa chute ?!

Inconsciemment, elle avait pensé que le Patron serait là pour la retenir, quelle naïveté ! Elle s'en voulait à mort d'avoir encore eu l'espoir de le voir arrivé ! A quoi elle pensait au juste ?!

« Tu songeais à quoi ?! Ce n'est pas le genre de type à arriver sur son cheval blanc lorsque la demoiselle est en détresse ! » Se maudissait-elle, intérieurement.

Elsa se releva avec difficulté et épousseta son manteau. Soudain, sans prévenir, un sanglot se resserra autour de sa gorge et sa vision commença à s'embuer.

Il était parti, définitivement parti, il avait sûrement trouvé un nouveau jouet quelque part ! Elle n'était plus digne d'intérêt !

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?! Estime-toi heureuse ! Il te laisse tranquille ! Sanglota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Pourtant, malgré ses paroles, une larme dévala sa joue qu'elle essuya vivement.

- Tu parles souvent toute seule ? Demanda une petite voix qui troubla le silence.

Surprise, Elsa se retourna et se figea en voyant qui se tenait devant elle. Un garçon, même si on voyait clairement une barbe parsemer son menton, de petite taille aux cheveux cachés dans une casquette marron/beige et aux yeux bleus, la regardait d'un air de chien battu.

Le Geek. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir.

« Super » Pensa-t-elle « Après le dégénéré sexuel, je tombe sur sa victime, comme si ça ne suffisait pas »

- En ce moment, oui… Répondit-elle, doucement.

- Il avait pas menti. Continua le Gamer d'une petite voix aigüe. Tu es vraiment très belle ! Elsa c'est ça ?

- Euh … oui, merci … Comment tu sais tout ça ? Et c'est qui le « il » ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Se pourrait-il que le Patron lui ait parlé d'elle ? Ce serait étonnant, vu qu'apparemment, il s'en foutait complétement.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite … Commença la personnalité.

- D'accord, bon, accorde moi une question à laquelle tu devras répondre, ok ?

- Ça marche ! S'exclama le Geek.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul, à 8h du mat' ?! Lança-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa, silence pendant lequel le garçon sembla réfléchir intensément.

- J'aimerais … que tu viennes … euh … à la maison … Déclara-t-il, en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! S'exclama Elsa, surprise.

- Je te répondrais quand on y sera ! Retourna le Geek, déterminé.

La jeune fille fut surprise de voir la force de caractère dont faisait preuve le gamin, après tout, ne devait-il pas être une victime chétive, peureuse et mignonne ? Bon, d'accord, ce dernier point était respecté, le Gamer était définitivement trop mignon, avec ses yeux implorants, sa bouille contrariée et son air enfantin.

- Bon, très bien… Soupira Elsa, se résignant à suivre le Geek.

Un éblouissant sourire illumina le visage de ce dernier qui lui attrapa avec entrain la main et l'entraîna avec lui vers l'appartement des Sommet.

* * *

><p>Elsa avait su, dès qu'elle avait accepté de suivre le Geek, que c'était une des plus mauvaises idées qu'elle avait eu. Elle voulait que le Patron sorte complètement de sa vie, et au lieu de le laisser faire, elle rentrait dans la sienne ! Par la Sainte Patate, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?!<p>

Le Geek monta les escaliers en un éclair, emportant la jeune fille dans son élan qui manqua de rater une marche. Le garçon arriva bientôt devant son appartement et ouvrit la porte sans ménagement.

Le Hippie, toujours en plein Bad Trip dans son canapé, se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un faible cri de sa voix métamorphosée par les abus.

- Gros ? Comment tu peux rentrer alors que tu n'as pas bougé ?! S'exclama le drogué, encore sous l'effet de son joint.

- Hippie … Souffla le Geek, légèrement exaspéré. Je suis sorti chercher quelqu'un, tu ne t'en es juste pas aperçu …

- Eh Gros ? C'est moi où il y a une fille avec toi ?! Continua-t-il. J'en ai beaucoup trop pris !

Elsa retînt difficilement un gloussement amusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il était drôle, même sans s'en rendre compte, il la faisait rire.

Finalement, elle n'était pas déçue de s'être laissé entraîner par le Gamer.

- Sale Gosse ?! C'est quoi ce boucan ! Je bosse MOI ! Rugit une voix forte que la jeune fille reconnut instantanément.

Mathieu, car c'était lui dont il s'agissait, descendit les escaliers d'un pas énervé qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le youtuber se figea un instant devant le spectacle qui se déroulait dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu-… ?! Tu as ramené une personne normale à la maison ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ TOI ?! Explosa le schizophrène.

- Wow, Peace Gros, cri pas, La colère ça fait un mauvais Karma … Lâcha le Hippie d'une voix lente.

- Toi le camé, je t'ai pas sonné ! Répliqua Mathieu, d'une voix vibrante de rage.

Le Geek eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le créateur s'approcha à grands pas de lui, lui faisant peur.

- Euh … Je te présente Elsa … Commença le gamin.

- Bordel ! On avait dit PAS DE PERSONNES DANS CETTE FOUTUE BARRAQUE ! Continua-t-il, en haussant la voix.

- Désolé, m-mais el-elle est déj-déjà au cour-courant … Bégaya le garçon en retenant un sanglot.

- Forcément ! A cause de toi ! Aboya-t-il.

- Non !

Une voix claire s'était élevée, stoppant net les reproches de Mathieu au pauvre Gamer attristé. Le youtuber se retourna sur la personne qui venait d'agir. Il croisa vite un regard aux multiples touches de couleurs. Elsa le dévisageait, d'un air sérieux et déterminé.

- Non, ce n'est pas la première personnalité que je rencontre, Mathieu. Reprit-elle, plus calmement.

- Comment ça ? Retourna le Youtuber, surpris.

La jeune fille croisa ses bras contre sa cage thoracique et laissa quelques secondes de silence passer.

- Disons que … je suis tombée sur le Patron, au sens propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs … Expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu as rencontré le Patron ?! Ça va ?! Tu vas bien ?! Demanda rapidement Mathieu, anxieux.

- Oui, ça peut aller … Avoua la jeune fille. Si tu ne veux pas que je reste, je peux très bien m'en aller, je comprends que tu veuilles « rester dans l'ombre »

- Non, reste, de toute façon, le mal est fait. Déclara-t-il avec un regard noir au Geek. Je te prie de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas comment réagir, et j'ai légèrement paniqué.

- Pas grave, je comprends … Souffla-t-elle.

- Aller Gros ! PEACE ! S'exclama le Hippie en tirant une taffe.

Sous cette réplique, tout le monde se retourna vers lui et bientôt des rires emplirent la pièce.

* * *

><p>En fin d'après-midi, Elsa était encore chez les Sommet, la journée avait été riche en fou rire, elle avait appris à connaître chaque membre de cette famille pour le moins spéciale … Malgré tout, une personne manquait à l'appel, Le Patron. Qui d'autre à part lui ?<p>

La jeune fille avait rencontré Maître Panda en début d'après-midi, celui-ci, resté cloîtré dans sa grotte, n'avait pas pu se libérer avant, pour cause il bossait sur le prochain instant panda.

Malgré tout, lorsque l'ursidé avait commencé à parler à Elsa, il avait fait preuve d'une amitié chaleureuse qui l'avait touchée.

A présent, la jeune fille disputait une partie endiablée de Mario Kart contre le Geek, et, contre toute attente, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien contre le gamer acharné.

Maître Panda était assis à côté du Hippie endormi sur le canapé et les regarder avec un sourire amusé pendant qu'il grignotait un morceau de bambou. A la cuisine, la machine à café se mit en marche devant le regard fatigué de Mathieu qui attendait impatiemment de pouvoir porter la boisson énergétique à ses lèvres.

Lorsque sa tasse fut enfin remplie à ras bord, il la saisit et s'apprêta à en boire une gorgée lorsque la porte claqua, ce qui le fit sursauter. Le café se renversa sur son T-Shirt et le brûla légèrement, assez pour qu'il laisse échapper un glapissement de douleur.

- NOM DE DIEU ! Jura-t-il en déposant précipitamment sa tasse sur le côté de l'évier.

- J'suis rentré ! Déclara une voix grave.

Le Patron s'approcha de la cuisine où Mathieu fulminait de plus en plus.

- Merde Patron ! Tu aurais pu frapper ! Lui reprocha-t-il.

- C'est chez moi, j'ai pas à frapper ! Retourna le débauché.

- 'Tain ! Ca crame ! Grogna le créateur en enlevant précipitamment son haut.

Un torse rougi se dévoila sous le regard du criminel qui ricana.

- De quoi tu te plains Gamin ?! Je sais que tu adooooores avoir mal ! Railla-t-il avec son éternel sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Mathieu ne daigna même pas répondre et laissa la personnalité se diriger vers le salon.

Elsa, elle, s'était figée lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix si reconnaissable de celui qui abritait ses pensées. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir, de partir très loin. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible.

Le Patron arriva dans le salon et s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur. Le Geek se releva, emportant Elsa avec lui et lança au criminel, d'un air innocent :

- Regarde qui j'ai ramené !

Le débauché se figea en rencontrant les yeux si envoûtants de celle qui l'hypnotisait. Elsa se tenait devant lui, elle s'efforçait de rester froide, mais Le Patron pouvait discerner, sans grande difficulté, l'étincelle de chaleur qui brillait dans ce regard Ô combien magnifique.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fin du chapitre 4 ^^<span>**

_Voilà, ce chapitre est fini les p'tits loups ! ^^ _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plut autant que les 3 précédents ! :3_

_P'tite ou Grosse Review ? *.* :p_

_Kiss & Peace_

_- Cam -_


	5. Family

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Désolé du retard T.T Je suis impardonnable !

Donc pour m'excuser, je vous ai préparé le chapitre 5 avec tout mon amour d'auteure schizophrène xD et je l'ai fini assez tard ^^

Le voilà donc, tout craquant, tout chaud, sorti du four de mon beau ordinateur ! x)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents ! ^^

C'est l'heure maintenant des

REVIEWS ANONYMES ! :3

_L e e.J e e : Merci beaucoup ! ^^_

_Nas M : Encore désolé pour l'attente :/ Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes ! et merci beaucoup ! ^^ ça me touche :3_

_Ev : De rien ! C'est normal ^^ ! Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas pris ton commentaire comme si tu voulais "inciter mes choix" . En tout cas, merci encore :) En espérant que l'évolution te plaira ! ;)_

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui m'ont favorisé ou encore ceux qui postent des reviews ! Ça me boost vraiment pour la suite :3 Vous êtes un moteur pour moi !

~ Et sans vous je ne serais rien~

En tout cas, je vous aime fort !

**Les personnalités sont la propriétés de Mathieu qui n'appartient à personne ! ^^ Elsa est ma création ! :3 *toute fière***

L'illustration de couverture a été réalisée par les plus grands soins de la TALENTUEUSE, que dis-je, LA CRÉATRICE DE RÊVE, ELWENSA ! Merci encore ma grande ! :3

Sur ce, je vous laisse mordre à pleines dents dans ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre !

_Enjoy !_

_- Cam -_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 : Family<span>**

Le Patron et Elsa restèrent un moment à se dévisager, les deux ne voulant en aucun cas rompre le lien invisible entre eux. La tension monta considérablement. Même Wifi avait les poils dressés devant la scène.

C'était un mélange explosif entre la haine, l'amour, l'amusement, le désir et la satisfaction.

Leur combat moral prit bientôt fin lorsque la porte claqua violemment, laissant apparaître la Fille et le Prof, tous deux portaient des paquets remplis d'habits tous plus volumineux les uns que les autres.

- Coucou la famille ! Je suis rentrée ! S'exclama la féministe, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces paquets ?! S'exclama Mathieu en sortant de la cuisine.

- J'ai acheté des pulls pour l'hiver pour ne pas avoir froid ! Expliqua-t-elle.

- Pour ça tu aurais pu laisser tes poils poussés ! C'est pas comme si tu n'en avais pas, et ça aurait été plus économique, Blondasse ! Railla Le Patron en se retournant vers elle, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

La Fille se mordit la lèvre, retenant de justesses les injures qui menaçaient de sortir. Mais, l'éclat brûlant dans ses yeux valait toutes les insultes du monde. D'un air fier, elle saisit ses paquets et s'apprêta à monter dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Son regard se posa sur Elsa, et son visage s'éclaircit en une seconde.

Elle lâcha toutes ses affaires et se jeta sur la jeune fille, qui, prise au dépourvu, recula précipitamment, mais fut vite stoppée par l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa congénère.

- Mathieu ! C'est bien une fille que je vois là ?! Tu t'es enfin décidé à avoir une petite amie ?! C'est MERVEILLEUX ! Gloussa la féministe, en tournant la tête vers son créateur.

Les joues de celui commencèrent vite à s'empourprer, sous le regard perçant du Patron caché par ses éternelles lunettes sombres.

- Waouh, regarde-moi ça, elle est magnifique ! Comment tu as fait pour la ramener ici ? Questionna la blonde.

- En réalité … euh, c'est moi qui l'ai ramené … Déclara la petite voix du Geek, gêné.

La Fille se dégagea instantanément d'Elsa, choquée. Son regard se posa rapidement sur le Gamer puis sur le Youtuber, cherchant si c'était bien la vérité.

- C'est vrai ! Avoua Mathieu, toujours torse nu (Détail crucial xD).

- Mais du coup vous n'êtes pas- … Continua la féministe.

- NON ! Ils ne sont pas ensemble, Grognasse ! La coupa brutalement le débauché que toute cette conversation exaspérée au plus haut point.

Cette réplique mis fin au discours endiablé. La Fille repartit à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire, repartit ranger tous ses nouveaux achats et le Prof s'avança vers Elsa.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, Je suis le savant de la maison, Le Prof. Se présenta-t-il respectueusement. Et vous je présume que vous êtes Elsa ?

- C'est exact, mais comment savez-vous ? Retourna l'intéressée.

- N'oubliez pas, j'ai la science infuse ! Se vanta-t-il avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de rajouter en murmurant : Et puis, surtout, de bonnes oreilles, beaucoup de choses se disent dans cette maison.

D'un air malicieux, il recula et se dirigea vers son laboratoire, adressant un clin d'œil malin à la jeune fille qui resta plantée là sous le regard acéré du plus grand criminel que le monde ait porté.

Ce dernier, après quelques minutes de silence, saisit une clope et fit mine de sortir avant d'être arrêté par Mathieu qui lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire.

- Tu veux que je fume à l'intérieur Gamin ?! Aboya-t-il en passant la porte d'entrée.

Laissant Le Geek, Maître Panda, le Hippie, son créateur et Elsa dans le salon.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air … Lança celle-ci en enfilant son manteau.

Elle s'empressa d'atteindre la porte et de disparaître derrière le bois blanc.

Même si il faisait beaucoup moins froid que dehors dans la cage d'escalier, cette dernière n'était pas chauffée et on pouvait facilement être parcouru de frissons juste en sortant de l'appartement.

La jeune fille trouva Le Patron sur la première marche de l'escalier, en train de tirer lentement une taffe, formant une petite lumière incandescente au bout de la cigarette.

Elsa s'approcha et s'assit doucement à côté de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, seule la fumée troublait quelque fois leur champ de vision.

Les mains de la jeune fille commencèrent à trembler d'une façon impossible à contrôler. Le débauché le remarqua très vite.

- Si tu avais froid Gamine, fallait pas sortir. Assena-t-il, sans même lui adresser un regard.

- Je ne tremble pas parce que j'ai froid… Avoua Elsa.

Le Patron baissa légèrement la tête en soupirant.

- Tu as encore peur de moi ? Demanda-t-il, calmement.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, laissant un silence apaisant s'installer.

- Tu sais pour … enfin, la dernière fois Gamine … J'suis pas quelqu'un qui va s'excuser mais je voulais juste te dire que … je voulais pas t'effrayer ou … te faire du mal … Déclara la personnalité de sa voix grave.

Elsa laissa promener ses yeux si envoûtant sur les épaules puissantes du criminel qui se tourna finalement vers la jeune fille, plongeant son regard de prédateur dans celui si pur de son interlocutrice.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas écouté tes … envies ce jour-là … Murmura-t-elle.

- T'es pas une pute Gamine … Répondit-il

Le Patron se pencha vers elle, se rapprochant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que son souffle effleure la peau frissonnante d'Elsa qui commençait à avoir très chaud avec tous ses vêtements ! Nom de dieu ! C'était possible de ressentir ça avec autant d'intensité alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore touché ?! Apparemment oui !

- Et puis, je veux que tu me supplies de te prendre … Susurra le débauché à son oreille, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faisait beaucoup d'effets, beaucoup trop.

« Putain de Sadique ! » Jura la jeune fille, intérieurement.

Le côté provocant d'Elsa se réveilla instantanément. Lorsque le criminel recula lentement, il put admirer un sourire plus que carnassier dessiné sur les lèvres de sa proie.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Chuchota cette dernière, sensuellement.

Le Patron, semblable à un loup, l'attira rapidement vers lui. La jeune fille hoqueta, surprise, lorsqu'elle sentit les bras musclés se refermer sur sa taille, l'empêchant de partir.

Ils étaient si proches, sans effort, en un petit geste, Elsa pouvait poser ses lèvres contre celles tant désirées du débauché. Celui-ci passa, avec une lenteur frustrante, ses doigts sous le chemisier ivoire de la jeune fille, la faisant frissonner.

La tension qui émanait d'eux devenait palpable, et l'atmosphère semblait soudain embrasée de plus de désirs qu'en contient le monde.

Imperceptiblement, ils se rapprochèrent encore jusqu'à coller leur corps frémissant.

Le Patron avait attendu ce moment depuis qu'Elsa lui était tombée dessus. Il la voulait, tout entière, il voulait qu'elle le supplie. Le désir qu'il avait dû contenir implosait maintenant dans toutes ses veines, laissant son instinct bestial sortir de sa cage.

Ses mains expertes quittèrent la peau pâle et enivrante de celle qu'il désirait tant pour aller encercler son magnifique visage et le rapprocher du sien.

La jeune fille était dans un état second, trop submergée par l'envie pour avoir une pensée cohérente.

Doucement, presque douloureusement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, comme une caresse brûlante. Soudain, alors que leurs bouches allaient s'unir, Maître Panda ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, les faisant sursauter et se séparer en un éclair.

- Eh ! Ca fait pas mal de temps que vous êtes dehors ! On va pas tarder à manger, tu restes avec nous Elsa ?

- Oui … Avec plaisir … Accepta cette dernière, en s'éclaircissant la voix.

La jeune fille se leva, suivie de la personnalité la plus sombre. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, non sans échanger des regards ardents plein de promesses.

* * *

><p>- Je vous préviens, c'est pattes aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Mathieu en posant lourdement le plat d'où de la vapeur s'échappait sur la table.<p>

Elsa détailla légèrement ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Le Geek était assis à côté du Hippie et poussa un petit cri de joie lorsqu'il vit son plat préféré pendant que son voisin commençait déjà à somnoler et à marmonner que la rhubarbe, c'était quand même plus naturel, Le Prof réfléchissait intensément, essayant de trouver des méthodes pour séparer les différents éléments composant l'aliment et de les recréer ensuite, La Fille se plaignait car selon elle « Il faut manger plus de légumes sinon, on risque de grossir » et Maître Panda, qui était juste à côté d'elle, soupirait en voyant que non, Mathieu n'avait pas encore testé sa sauce au bambou et que non, il ne prévoyait pas de le faire.

Quant au Patron, on aurait dit que la seule chose que celui-ci voulait dévorer ne se trouvait pas dans le plat mais bien devant ses yeux en la personne d'Elsa.

Des frissons incontrôlables parcouraient le dos de cette dernière, car, même si les lunettes cachaient assez bien le regard de braise du criminel, elles ne retenaient pas les ondes irrésistibles qui s'échappaient de lui.

Mathieu semblait s'en apercevoir. Même si ses personnalités avaient un corps indépendant du sien, leurs esprits restaient connectés, et lorsqu'un de ses semblables dégageait une forte émotion telle que la colère, la peur ou même un désir puissant, ça se répercutait immédiatement sur lui, ce qui le déplaisait au plus haut point.

C'était encore pire lorsqu'il les enfermait dans son esprit, Le Hippie, Le Geek, Maître Panda, Le Prof ou bien La Fille étaient assez pacifistes et calmes, même si la féministe lui foutait un mal de crâne pas possible lorsqu'elle parlait constamment. Malheureusement c'était tout le contraire pour Le Patron.

Lorsque ce dernier se faisait bloquer dans le cerveau de son créateur, il devenait complètement incontrôlable. Un jour, lui et Mathieu s'étaient battus pour avoir le contrôle de leur corps.

Le lendemain, le youtuber s'était réveillé allongé sur des poubelles, avec un mal de crâne à damner un mort, une chaussure avait manqué à l'appel, sans parler de sa chemise qui était portée disparue. Les seules choses qui étaient restées sur lui avaient été sa cravate toute défaite, sa veste bonne pour la machine à laver et son pantalon, troué à de multiples endroits.

Depuis ce moment pour le moins frustrant et gênant, le créateur avait décidé de laisser sa personnalité la plus dangereuse faire tout ce qu'elle voulait avec son propre corps et ne l'avait plus jamais mise en cage. Pour le plus grand plaisir du pervers.

Celui-ci eut un sourire de loup lorsqu'il vit Elsa se débattre avec ses spaghettis qui, décidément, ne voulaient absolument pas rester accrochées à sa fourchette. Dans un mouvement rageur, elle mit dans sa bouche, à une vitesse hallucinante, son couvert où siégeait des pattes enroulées autour des dents en métal. Un bout de spaghetti dépassa légèrement de ses lèvres et elle l'avala d'en air gourmand sous le regard amusé du Patron.

- Lèche pas tes pattes comme ça Gamine, ça pourrait me donner des idées pas très catholiques … Railla-t-il.

Mathieu lui adressa un regard plus que noir puis fut soulagé de voir que Le Geek, obnubilé par le plat, n'avait rien entendu, que Le Hippie était en semi-coma et planait maintenant très loin, que La Fille était très concentrée sur son portable et que Le Prof faisait des calculs sans queue ni tête pour trouver la solution à son problème, qui était, je le rappelle : « comment séparer tous les éléments constituants les pattes »

Hormis Mathieu et Elsa, Seul Maître Panda avait entendu la remarque perverse du débauché. L'Ursidé leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération. Nom d'un bambou ! Quand est-ce que ce … dégénéré sexuel saura se tenir à table ?!

- En vérité, tu me dis d'arrêter mais je suis sûre que tu adoooooores voir ce spectacle devant tes yeux ! Retourna Elsa, rentrant dans son jeu.

- Surtout venant de toi Gamine … Continua-t-il de sa voix rauque.

- Je n'en doute pas … Souffla la jeune fille.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle laissa glisser sa jambe fine contre celle du Patron, affichant un regard aguicheur et un sourire dévastateur.

Plus elle remontait le long de ses muscles tendus, plus le criminel sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre pied.

Nom de Dieu ! Elle aimait jouer avec le feu ! L'allumer comme ça … c'était presque une souffrance, Non, C'était une souffrance ! Il avait l'impression d'être un saint pour faire preuve d'autant de self control !

Il était sadique, mais elle, elle l'était tout autant ou même plus ! Avec ses yeux innocents, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son visage fier, sa peau ivoire, son cou fin et sa poitrine parfai-

Ses pensées furent instantanément stoppées par Mathieu qui lança, d'une voix forte :

- Eh ! C'est dans l'assiette que ça se passe ! Ça va être froid !

- C'est bien connu … Tu préfères quand c'est chaud non ? Rajouta Elsa d'un air innocent.

- Brûlant même … Grogna le criminel, essayant à tout prix de contrôler son désir déjà bien présent dans son pantalon.

Le dîner se poursuivit dans le calme, enfin, c'est ce que laissait paraître le youtuber, le débauché, Maître Panda et la jeune fille.

Car intérieurement, le créateur aurait voulu protéger le pauvre Geek de toute cette … perversité ambiante, Le Patron, lui, aurait voulu être seul avec Elsa dans la cuisine et imaginait plein de choses toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son problème de boxer devenu maintenant trop étroit, Maître Panda, lui, veillait à ce que le pervers ne fasse pas de conneries et Elsa semblait plus en forme que jamais.

Bientôt, La jeune fille dû rentrer chez elle.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée, mais je vais devoir rentrer, demain j'ai une grosse journée … Annonça-t-elle en se levant de table.

- Très bien, en tout cas c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer ! S'exclama Mathieu en l'accompagnant galamment à la porte d'entrée.

Là, toutes les personnalités se précipitèrent vers elle pour lui dire au revoir. Le Prof lui serra chaleureusement la main en précisant qu'il fallait qu'elle revienne vite parce que je cite : « j'aimerais étudier les couleurs si spéciales de vos yeux ! », La Fille se jeta littéralement sur elle avant de s'écrier :

- Reviens vite ! On doit absolument faire du shopping ensemble !

Ce à quoi Mathieu répondit :

- Tu viens d'en faire ! Arrête un peu !

La réplique arracha un petit gloussement à la jeune fille. Maître Panda s'avança vers elle et affectueusement, Elsa déposa un petit bisou sur sa joue, le faisant légèrement rougir. Le Hippie, désormais complètement défoncé, Lui tapa mollement dans la main avant de s'effondrer dans le canapé en psalmodiant :

- J'vois des poneys PARTOUT !

Le Geek se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille qui le serra contre elle dans un geste fraternel. Le petit gamer se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à son oreille :

- Le Patron est allé prendre une douche froide …

Il recula ensuite et lui adressa un clin d'œil qui la fit sourire. Quant à Mathieu, ils se firent la bise respectueusement.

Elsa ouvrit la porte et sortit, disparaissant hors de vue de cette famille, certes spéciale, mais vraiment géniale !

* * *

><p>L'eau fraîche coula sur son corps où des muscles saillants ressortaient. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses ardeurs se calmèrent peu à peu. Ce n'était pas passé loin ! Un peu plus et elle se serait retrouvée dans sa chambre en train de crier de plaisir !<p>

A cette pensée, Le Patron sourit. Oui, c'était tentant comme proposition, très tentant même !

Il sortit de la douche, saisit une serviette et ébouriffa ses cheveux, les séchant.

Il enfila ensuite un boxer, remit ses lunettes et sortit de sa salle de bain, entrant dans sa chambre avant de s'allonger dans son lit aux draps sombres.

Le criminel plaça ses bras sous sa tête, replongeant dans ses pensées en regardant le plafond assombri par ses verres.

Il fut vite sorti de sa réflexion par quelqu'un qui toqua rapidement à sa porte. Avec un grognement résigné, il se leva et ouvrit au Geek qui avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gamin ?! Demanda le débauché, sèchement.

- Je crois bien qu'Elsa a oublié son sac de cours chez nous … Commença le gamer. Faudrait que tu lui rapportes !

- Pourquoi moi Gamin ?! C'est son problème, rien à foutre ! Retourna Le Patron.

- Je suis sûr que tu n'en aurais pas rien à foutre si quelqu'un y allait à ta place et avait une chance de … passer la nuit chez elle … Assena la victime, innocemment.

Les lèvres du pervers furent étirées en un rictus amusé et impressionné.

- Moi qui croyais que tu étais encore un petit être innocent Gamin … Ricana-t-il.

- Dépêche-toi si tu veux qu'elle se lève encore pour toi ! Continua le dit « Gamin » en lançant le sac au criminel.

Ce dernier l'attrapa et avec une rapidité déconcertante, il se prépara. En un éclair il était déjà dehors, déterminé comme jamais.

* * *

><p>Elsa était en train de somnoler légèrement sous ses couvertures lorsque le son significatif de sa sonnerie arriva à ses oreilles. Avec un gémissement plaintif, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée, encore à moitié endormie.<p>

Lentement elle ouvrit la porte et se figea lorsqu'elle vit qui était devant elle.

Le Patron, son fidèle sourire carnassier aux lèvres, la dévorait des yeux.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fin du chapitre 5 ^^<span>**

_Voilà ! Ce chapitre est fini les p'tits loups ! _

_Je sais que je suis une sadique de vous laisser sur ça :3 Et je l'assume complètement ! *MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH* xD_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plut autant que les précédents ^^_

_P'tite ou Grosse Review ? *.* :p_

_Kiss & Peace _

_- Cam -_


	6. Un mal pour un bien

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Cette fois ci je suis ponctuelle ! :p

Donc, le voici ! Le sixième chapitre !

Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous vont l'apprécier ^^ ou en tout cas, je l'espère ! :)

/!\ REVIEWS ANONYMES ! /!\

_L e e . J e e : xD ! Merci ! *.* :3 Oui ! Merci le Geek ;) _

_La perverse : Déjà je suis vraiment très fan de ton pseudo xD Et je crois que tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ;) En tout cas Merci :3_

_Gaelle : Waouh *.* Merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche de savoir que tu continues à me suivre comme ça :) Ne t'inquiète pas pour la longueur de ta review ! Elle me remplit déjà de joie :D Contente que La Fic te plaise ! :3_

Je sais que je me répète mais encore Merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews, qui me suivent ou qui me favorisent ! A chaque fois ça me boost et me réchauffe le coeur :3

Je vous aime les p'tits loups ! ^^

**Le Patron est la propriété de Mathieu (Malheureusement :p)**

Le dessin de couverture a été réalisée par les EXTRÊMES SOINS d'ELWENSA qui est une des meilleures personnes que j'ai rencontrée virtuellement ! *.* 

Sur ce, je vous laisse dévorer mon boulot :3

Ah ! Et ...

**/!\ ATTENTION LEMON EN APPROCHE /!\**

(- C'est de mieux en mieux Gamine, je sens que je vais adorer ce chapitre ! ;)

- Je n'en doute pas ! xD)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6 : Un mal pour un bien<span>**

Le Patron ne put s'empêcher de détailler Elsa qui était accoudée à l'embrasure de la porte.

La jeune fille portait une nuisette noire, légère, qui peinait à couvrir ses longues jambes fines. Le tissu collait irrésistiblement à ses courbes tentatrices, soulignant avec précision son bassin, sa taille pour enfin mouler sa poitrine généreuse et dévoiler une peau porcelaine.

La lumière émanant d'une lampe située derrière elle faisait ressortir sa silhouette horriblement sensuelle.

Avec difficulté, le criminel reporta son attention sur son visage, ce qui fut encore pire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres pulpeuses et légèrement rosées qu'il désirait tant. Il se força néanmoins à planter son regard dans celui, si pur, de la jeune fille.

Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait, là, maintenant, de lui sauter dessus ?!

N'avait-elle aucune conscience du danger ?

- Salut Gamine … Grogna-t-il d'une voix rendue éraillée par le désir.

- Salut, euh … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Elsa, surprise.

- J'te rapporte ton sac de cours … Déclara-t-il.

Le débauché lui tendit le dit « sac » que la jeune fille hésita à prendre pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis, elle avança sa main vers l'objet qui lui appartenait.

Elle le saisit, et, inconsciemment, effleura les doigts du Patron. Ce dernier tressaillit au contact de sa peau délicate, comme si une décharge électrique l'avait parcourue.

Une douce brûlure, voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Un léger toucher que le désir avait transformé en morsure ardente. On ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette sensation terriblement belle.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, Elsa retira lentement son sac de l'emprise du criminel qui resta figé pendant un instant, traversé par de multiples sensations et sentiments.

La jeune fille déposa son sac sur le côté et laissa courir ses yeux sur l'homme dont elle avait envie. Des frissons lui parcoururent la colonne vertébrale lorsque le souvenir de ses rêves lui revînt en mémoire.

En une grande inspiration, elle reprit ses esprits et chuchota d'une petite voix :

- Merci, Patron …

Le débauché fut sorti instantanément de ses pensées à l'évocation de son nom.

- Hein ? Ah, euh, de rien Gamine… Souffla-t-il.

Un silence pesant s'installa, laissant Elsa et Le Patron se regarder dans les yeux.

La jeune fille, dans un effort surhumain, réussit à faire bouger son corps, figé par l'envie et la tension qui était maintenant à son comble.

Elle s'approcha de la personnalité avec une grâce féline et lui déposa un langoureux baiser sur la joue.

Aussitôt, le criminel sentit un feu bestial s'éveiller en lui.

_Ne pas craquer._

- Si je peux faire quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas ! S'exclama Elsa en reculant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_Ne pas craquer._

Le corps encore brûlant, Le Patron marmonna d'une voix enrouée :

- Tu peux rien faire Gamine.

- Tu es sûr ? Retourna la tentatrice.

_Pas craquer._

La personnalité acquiesça, serrant les dents et les poings.

- Très bien, tu sais où me trouver ! Rajouta la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

Le criminel maugréa quelque chose, et, avec une volonté de fer, il se retourna et fit un pas.

_Ne pas craquer._

Derrière lui, il sentit la porte se refermer.

_Surtout, ne pas craq-_

_« Et puis Merde ! »_ Jura-t-il, intérieurement.

En un éclair, le débauché fit volte-face et cala son pied contre la porte, empêchant Elsa de la fermer entièrement. Lentement, il glissa sa main sur le bois et finit par la rouvrir doucement.

- Finalement Gamine, tu pourrais bien faire quelque chose pour moi ! Déclara-t-il.

Le Patron saisit avec une rapidité déconcertante les avant-bras de la jeune fille et l'attira vers lui. Cette fois-ci, hors de question que quelqu'un intervienne, hors de question qu'elle se débatte, hors de question qu'il la laisse partir !

Avec force, il passa un bras autour d'elle, collant leurs deux corps ardents.

Il caressa délicatement le cou d'Elsa, frémissante. Leurs souffles chauds s'entremêlèrent.

Le criminel ne pouvait plus attendre. Il posa ses lèvres contre celles, désireuses, de la jeune fille qui posa ses mains contre son torse, agrippant sa chemise et la froissant, comme si elle risquait de perdre pied.

Le débauché n'eut pas besoin de forcer le passage, déjà leurs langues s'épousaient en un ballet envoûtant. La température venait de monter d'un cran.

Bientôt, ils manquèrent d'air et durent se séparer. Elsa était … En fait elle ne savait pas très bien où elle était, l'intensité avec laquelle elle ressentait les choses la dépassait complétement.

Son instinct et ses désirs avaient pris le dessus et elle s'abandonnait entièrement dans les bras du Patron. Ce dernier eut un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et descendit ses bras juste en dessous des fesses de la jeune fille qui hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il la souleva sans difficulté.

Dans un réflexe rapide, elle accrocha ses jambes autour de la taille de la personnalité, rapprochant son corps du sien, et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, collant son front contre celui du criminel. Elle retira précautionneusement les lunettes de soleil et les glissa dans une poche de la veste de la personnalité qui s'empressa de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Là, Il laissa tomber sa veste à terre et allongea Elsa sur le lit tout en léchant et mordillant sa jugulaire, elle laissa échapper un petit « Aïe ! » lorsque deux petits crocs vinrent chatouiller sa chair.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de perdre notre défi ?! Gloussa-t-elle.

- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas perdu mon parie… Susurra sensuellement le débauché à son oreille en chatouillant son lobe.

- Qui est ? Demanda la jeune fille en retenant un gémissement.

- Je veux que tu me supplies de te prendre, Gamine … Chuchota-t-il, en baladant son souffle sur le visage d'Elsa.

- Qui te dit que je le ferais ? Retourna celle-ci.

- Oh, tu le feras Gamine, sois en sûre ! Ricana le criminel.

D'un geste expert il enleva la nuisette de la jeune fille, dévoilant sa poitrine généreuse qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser, poussé par la respiration haletante de celle qu'il voulait faire crier de plaisir.

Ses doigts se promenaient sur ses courbes magnifiquement bien dessinées pendant qu'il suçait un téton avant de le mordiller sadiquement. Elsa gémit de douleur puis se mordit la lèvre, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu contrôler sa réaction.

- Ne lutte pas, Gamine, je veux t'entendre gémir. Railla Le Patron en pinçant le second téton entre ses doigts.

N'en pouvant plus, un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de la jeune fille qui se mouvait lentement en dessous de la personnalité, augmentant de plus en plus son désir.

Le débauché remonta pour s'emparer des lèvres d'Elsa qui en profita pour déboutonner sa chemise sombre, la laissant glisser à terre et dévoilant un torse musclé où se dessinait des abdos saillants.

La jeune fille fut surprise, elle pensait que les personnalités avaient absolument le même corps que leur créateur, et de ce qu'elle avait vu, Mathieu n'était pas spécialement musclé.

Avec un sourire malicieux, elle dégagea ses lèvres de l'emprise du criminel et tâcha de les laisser se promener sur son torse, sentant la peau frissonner à son passage. Puis sans prévenir, elle mordit sans ménagement son épaule. Ce geste ne resta pas sans réaction car Le Patron grogna de douleur.

Puis un sourire de loup étira sa bouche dans un rictus menaçant. Avant de pouvoir réagir, Elsa était nue, à la merci du débauché, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier qui descendit une de ses mains vers la féminité de la jeune fille, l'effleurant.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas supplier … Tu es déjà bien mouillée Gamine ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et enfonça doucement un premier doigt.

Elsa gémit fortement, s'agrippant aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le Patron rajouta un deuxième doigt et commença de lents va et viens avant de les accélérer, s'enfonçant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de sa victime se tendre tel un arc, comme s'il allait être brisé par toute la tension accumulée.

Il retira ses doigts puis descendit un peu plus.

Elsa croyait à un moment de répit, la respiration rendue folle par le désir. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se mouvoir à l'entrée de sa féminité.

Non, il n'était pas en train de la léch- Ah ! Un deuxième coup de langue l'empêcha d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. C'était comme si un courant électrique la parcourrait tout entière. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, il n'était qu'un énorme frisson réagissant aux sensations les plus intenses.

Le débauché, lui, prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer, faisant en sorte d'amplifier les frémissements qui parcouraient Elsa.

Cette dernière se cambra violemment lorsque le criminel toucha son clitoris frissonnant avec sa langue.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux épais et ondulés du Patron, se crispant imperceptiblement lorsque le désir implosait en elle.

Nom de Dieu ! C'était autorisé de ressentir un tel plaisir ?! C'était pire qu'une drogue ! Aussi forte soit-elle. Elsa avait l'impression de flotter, emportée par l'extase et l'envie. Elle était dans un état second. Son corps bougeait indépendamment de son esprit qui était submergé par une vague de sensations toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Et au moment où elle allait perdre pied … La personnalité s'arrêta, lui arrachant un gémissement d'indignation.

- Tu veux toujours pas me supplier ? Tu sais tes douces souffrances pourraient s'arrêter en un instant … Susurra lentement Le Patron. Si seulement tu chuchotais, ou même murmurais, les deux mots, les 9 lettres …

Le diable ! C'était le diable en personne ! Mais, Par la sainte Patate ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait !

Pourtant sa fierté l'obligeait à ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Comme signe d'opposition, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Non, elle ne devait pas !

- Très bien, de toute façon, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps Gamine … Murmura le débauché.

Il laissa glisser sa ceinture puis déboutonna son pantalon et l'enleva, dévoilant un boxer qui abritait une bosse à présent bien présente.

Avec un sourire sadique, il saisit les poignets d'Elsa et les plaqua au matelas avec force, la bloquant sous son poids. Leurs bassins se rapprochèrent puis se touchèrent.

Le Patron commença à frotter son sexe, encore emprisonné par le boxer, contre celui de la jeune fille tout en déposant des suçons sur son cou, dessinant avec sa bouche la silhouette de sa victime. Victime qui, à chaque frottement, laissait échapper des gémissements de plus en plus forts entrecoupés par sa respiration haletante.

Elsa réussit à faire glisser, avec ses pieds, l'unique morceau de tissu la séparant du plaisir ultime.

Avec un petit rire, le criminel ralentit les frottements jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne horrible. Soudain, il s'arrêta, glissa d'un geste expert un préservatif sur son membre dressé puis, se positionna juste à l'entrée de la féminité de la jeune fille, ne la pénétrant pas tout de suite.

S'en fut trop pour Elsa.

- Patron, Prends-moi, je t'en supplie, Prends-moi ! Gémit-elle, le corps tremblant de frustration.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au débauché qui, d'un mouvement de rein, répondit aux attentes de la jeune fille.

Elsa entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux du Patron qui embrassa sauvagement ses lèvres avant d'accélérer ses va et viens, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en elle.

Bientôt, des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur leurs corps saillants, la jeune fille plongea ses yeux dans ceux, turquoises, du criminel. Leurs regards étaient voilés par le plaisir, sentiment jouissif qu'on ne peut contrôler.

Leur ébat devînt de plus en plus violent et ardent, Elsa rugissait de plaisir tout en criant le nom du débauché qui lui répondait par des grognements bestiaux.

A chaque coup de rein, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'orgasme. Ce dernier les frappa, comme le marteau frappe l'enclume. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, leurs respirations se bloquèrent. Puis, instinctivement, la jeune fille griffa profondément le bas du dos du Patron pendant qu'il venait en elle.

Une goutte de sang perla sur la peau du criminel qui se retira lentement d'Elsa avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle.

Les deux amants étaient à bout de souffle.

Et Le Patron devait l'admettre, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu une aussi bonne partenaire sexuelle !

La jeune fille se blottit contre lui, effleurant son torse musclé de ses doigts fins avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Le criminel passa un bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant encore plus de lui.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je peux te demander quelque chose maintenant ? Questionna Elsa d'une voix fatiguée.

- Va s'y Gamine … Murmura la personnalité, intriguée.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais … rester avec moi cette nuit ? Demanda-t-elle.

- D'accord Gamine, d'accord … Accepta le débauché.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira le magnifique visage d'Elsa qui embrassa langoureusement Le Patron avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier.

- Patron ?

- Hum ?

- Bonne nuit… Souffla-t-elle.

La jeune fille ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercée par le rythme régulier et le son sourd du cœur du criminel.

Ce dernier passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux épais et soyeux d'Elsa, appréciant le toucher doux des mèches aux reflets roux si particuliers.

Affectueusement, Le Patron l'embrassa sur le cuir chevelu avant de chuchoter de sa voix grave si caractéristique :

- Bonne nuit, Gamine.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~ Fin du Chapitre 6 ~<span>**

_Voilà ! Le chapitre est fini les p'tits loups :3_

_Je pense que c'est l'un de mes plus longs lemons ^^ _

_(- Long comme ma Bi-_

_- /SBAM\)_

_Hurrm, donc, je disais que c'était un de mes plus importants lemons, j'y ai aussi passé pas mal de temps x)_

_En tout cas j'espère que vous avez eu chaud :p et que vous l'avez aimé ! (Bah oui, c'est ça l'important ^^)_

_Désolé, le Chapitre était un peu plus court que d'habitude ^^_

_Je me rattraperai sur les prochains :3 Promis ! ^^_

_Petites ou Grosses Reviews ? :p_

_Kiss & Peace_

_- Cam -_


	7. La Bibliothèque

Coucou les p'tits loups ! ^^

Voici le 7ème Chapitre !

Le début n'est pas complètement un lemon, mais c'est un bon commencement x)

(Tu l'as dit Gamine !)

Je vous ai prévenu ! :)

/!\REVIEWS ANONYMES /!\

_Le Patron : Heureuse de t'avoir donné du plaisir Gamin ;) Désolé, mais j'ai déjà 10 doigts pour écrire ça suffira ! :p_

_L e e.J e e : MERCIIIII ! *.*_

Je sais que je le dis encore et encore, mais Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui me favorisent et qui postent des reviews dégoulinantes de guimauve ! Ca me motive vraiment !

Vous savez pas à quel point vous me rendez heureuse ^^

Je vous aimes les p'tits loups ! *.*

**Le Patron est la propriété de Mathieu Sommet ! :)**

Le dessin de couverture a été réalisée par la fille la plus EXTRAORDINAIRE du monde ! ELWENSA ! (#Lesmoutonsnoirsvaincront :p)

Sur ce, je vous laisse croquer à pleines dents dans mon travaille les p'tits gourmands ! ;)

Dégustez bien ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7 : La bibliothèque<span>**

Un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre de l'appartement d'Elsa et se logea au creux de ses reins, cette dernière était allongée sur le ventre et encore nue.

La douce chaleur envahissant son dos la réveilla délicatement, ses paupières papillonnèrent un petit moment avant de dévoiler deux iris aux multiples couleurs si surprenantes. Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets roux tombaient sur son omoplate droite telle une rivière où brillaient des milliers de grains de poussière d'or. Sa peau ivoire contrastait avec les parcelles rougies de son corps, représentant les baisers ardents que Le Patron avait déposés dans son cou.

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa instinctivement sur ce dernier et eut un petit sourire soulagé en découvrant qu'il avait tenu sa promesse.

Le criminel était couché sur le dos, la moitié de son corps caché sous les draps froissés. D'un rythme régulier, sa poitrine puissante se soulevait sous ses respirations profondes. Il dormait encore, le corps détendu, comme s'il lâchait prise.

Elsa attarda son regard sur le débauché, promenant ses yeux désireux sur sa musculature parfaitement dessinée pour remonter jusqu'à ses épaules carrées et finir par admirer son visage. Son sourire de loup avait disparu, ses sourcils avaient perdu leur air hautain et il semblait calme et apaisé.

La jeune fille se prit à penser qu'il avait l'air plutôt vulnérable dans cette situation et n'avait plus rien de dangereux ou de menaçant.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il se révélait à elle peu à peu. Et cette idée l'enchantait.

Elsa balada ses doigts sur la gorge de la personnalité, prenant garde à ne faire aucun mouvement brusque. Elle voulait qu'il reste comme ça, serein, le plus longtemps possible.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur le réveil plaçait juste à côté d'eux et la jeune fille retînt un cri d'effroi.

Il était 10h ! Elle aurait dû être en cours depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures !

Ne faisant plus attention à ses gestes, elle se précipita hors du lit, réveillant au passage Le Patron qui soupira fortement, agacé.

- Gamine, Tu fais quoi là ? Questionna-t-il

Elsa se retourna vers lui et rencontre son regard bleu turquoise si envoûtant. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant un instant, il n'y avait que lui, rien d'autre.

- Euh, je-je dois al-aller … Bégaya-t-elle.

- Tu dois aller nulle part Gamine, d'habitude c'est moi qui quitte mes conquêtes le matin, alors hors de question que ça se passe comme ça !

Le débauché avait dit ça d'une voix rauque, non menaçante mais assez ferme pour qu'il n'y ait aucune discussion possible.

Il se glissa vers elle tel un loup, ne voulant en aucun cas que sa si belle et tentatrice proie s'échappe.

D'une rapidité incroyable, il lui saisit les avant-bras et d'une force contrôlée, il l'attira vers lui, l'entraînant dans les draps.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un gloussement amusé lorsque Le Patron la plaqua au matelas, laissant sa bouche effleurer sa gorge.

Elsa frissonna au contact du souffle chaud de son amant diablement doué. Ce dernier s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, puis les mordit légèrement.

- Je-je dois-Humpf …

La victime fut coupée dans sa phrase en sentant la langue du débauché titiller sadiquement son téton droit avant de le mordiller, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur son visage railleur.

- Aujourd'hui Gamine, Tu m'appartiens et tu restes avec moi … Susurra-t-il de sa voix rauque qui fit frémir la dite « gamine »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, le criminel descendit de plus en plus, dessinant le corps d'Elsa de ses baisers. Celle-ci enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux épais et doux de l'homme qu'elle désirait tant, accompagnant son mouvement.

- Je-Je ne peux p-AAAhhh ! Essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

Elle fut vite stoppée par le Patron qui, décidément, avait un réel don avec sa langue, la bougeant avec agilité.

Non, hors de question, elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait résister.

- Alors Gamine ? Tu disais ? Railla la personnalité.

Résister.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça Gamine, tu peux pas me le cacher ! Et si je fais ça … Continua le pervers.

Un deuxième coup de langue empêcha Elsa de répliquer, tout son corps n'était plus qu'un électron libre. Elle se sentait esclave, c'était … grisant, et en même temps horriblement bon.

Résister.

D'une lenteur frustrante Le Patron remonta vers elle, frottant lentement son bassin contre celui d'Elsa, rempli de frustration. Oh et puis, de toute façon, c'était des maths et de la philo aujourd'hui ! Elle n'avait rien à perdre !

- Patron … Gémit-elle.

Sa réaction arracha un sourire amusé du concerné qui fut attirer vers elle d'une force insoupçonnée juste au moment où il la pénétrait, la faisant crier son nom.

La fête pouvait maintenant commencer !

* * *

><p>Elsa était assise sur son lit, le dos collé au mur, les draps protégeant sa nudité. Avec un petit sourire, elle souffla la fumée qui s'échappait de sa tasse brûlante de café. Elle en but précautionneusement une gorgée, évitant de se brûler.<p>

La jeune fille regarda pensivement Le Patron en train de se rhabiller. Il avait déjà enfilé son pantalon et avait remis ses lunettes noires. Seule sa chemise était restée ouverte, dévoilant encore les abdos parfaits.

- Patron ? Appela Elsa, doucement.

- Hm ?

- Je t'aime.

C'était sorti naturellement, calmement et sincèrement. Sans aucun superflu, juste simplement.

Mais pourtant après cette réplique, le temps s'arrêta, figé. Le Patron, qui allait porter une clope à ses lèvres, suspendit son geste. Le silence s'installa, brutal prédateur attendant dans l'ombre.

- Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, je ne t'apprends rien… Continua la jeune fille.

- Gamine Je- … Commença le débauché, faiblement.

- Ne dis rien, je sais que tu ne te mettras jamais en couple, les responsabilités c'est pas ton truc, et puis, tu es Le Patron, les sentiments, t'es pas fait pour vivre avec… Le coupa-t-elle, d'une voix calme. Alors voilà je te propose un truc … Pas d'attaches, Pas de responsabilités, juste de l'amitié et du sexe, ça te va ?

Le criminel fut surpris pendant quelques secondes, il appréciait beaucoup Elsa, pas juste parce qu'elle lui appartenait, il l'appréciait parce que quelque part, il avait appris à la connaître, pas comme ses putes qui l'attendaient, impatientes, lorsqu'il leur rendait une petite visite dans ses bordels. Il ne connaissait pas la plupart de ces filles qui bossaient pour lui et ne se concentrait que sur leurs « dons spéciaux ». Ces filles étaient des objets pour lui. Elsa était … différente. Peut-être parce qu'il avait dû se battre pour l'avoir. Et que ça avait été un sacré défi.

- Ca me va Gamine ! Accepta-t-il avec un petit rictus amusé.

- Super ! S'exclama Elsa. Et j'ai autre chose à te proposer !

- Va s'y Gamine.

- Vu que tu es décidé à ne pas me quitter, du moins aujourd'hui, Je te propose d'aller dans un endroit où je passe pas mal de temps… Expliqua-t-elle, avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Ca pourrait m'intéresser Gamine ... Déclara la personnalité, curieuse.

- Fais attention, tu pourrais y prendre goût ! Répliqua La jeune fille avec un sourire plein de promesse.

* * *

><p>- Voilà ! C'est ici !<p>

Elsa s'était exclamée en s'avançant vers le bâtiment. Avec grâce, elle fit un tour sur elle-même, se retournant sur Le Patron.

Ce dernier, médusé, regardait où elle l'avait emmené.

Nom de Dieu ! C'était une putain de Bibliothèque ! Il pensait aller dans quelque chose de plus … sexuel !

Pour le coup, là, il n'y avait rien de sexuel, ce n'était pas un bordel et encore moins un club sadomasochiste !

Lui qui voulait s'amuser était plutôt déçu…

- Une Bibliothèque ?! Aboya-t-il.

- Ouaip !

- Tu m'as amené devant une putain de Bibliothèque ?! Répéta-t-il, sèchement.

Les sourcils d'Elsa se froncèrent, elle n'aimait pas que les gens traitent la Bibliothèque, où elle passait un maximum de temps, comme ça.

Certes, ce n'était qu'un bâtiment de pierre et de béton, mais, ce qu'il renfermait valait tous les trésors du monde.

Des livres par centaines étaient entreposés là, attendant sagement que quelqu'un les ouvre pour révéler à cette personne tous leurs secrets. Oui, les livres avaient une âme, une histoire. Et comme toutes personnes ayant une âme et des souvenirs, on devait les respecter.

- Exact. Répliqua la jeune fille, froide. Tu m'as fait découvrir quelle était ta principale occupation, maintenant, je vais te faire découvrir la mienne ! Tu me suis ou pas, c'est absolument pareil, mais ne pense pas que ce soir je serais avec toi !

Elle fit volte-face, ses longs cheveux frappant l'air dans un geste agacé, puis d'une démarche assurée, elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Elle allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'une main forte et chaude l'en empêcha.

- C'est bon Gamine, j'la tiens. Murmura calmement Le Patron en tirant la porte dans sa direction.

Avec un petit sourire victorieux, Elsa entra dans l'endroit renfermant son univers suivie par le criminel. La porte se referma derrière eux, empêchant le vent glacial de passer.

Une douce chaleur envahit la jeune fille lorsqu'elle marcha doucement dans la bibliothèque. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne, le calme avait pris possession de cet endroit tel un roi du silence. Que c'était bon de n'entendre que le souffle d'hiver frapper avec avidité les fenêtres alors qu'à l'intérieur ils étaient protégés.

Pour Elsa la Bibliothèque était une barrière, une muraille, la séparant de ce cruel monde extérieur.

- Dis donc ma Belle ! Ca fait quelque temps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! S'exclama soudainement le bibliothécaire, heureux de revoir sa meilleure cliente.

A cette phrase, Le Patron se figea, imperceptiblement.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de venir vous voir ces temps-ci, disons que … j'avais quelques problèmes à gérer ! Avoua la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, je vois … Et tu as ramené ton petit ami ? Questionna l'homme, un sourire malin aux lèvres.

Aussitôt le rouge monta aux joues d'Elsa alors que le dit « petit ami » ricanait.

- Non, non, c'est juste un ami … un simple ami … S'empressa de répliquer la jeune fille, embarrassée.

- Si tu le dis ma grande ! Ria le bibliothécaire. On a reçu pas mal de roman merveilleux, je sais que ce sont tes préférés, alors je te laisse l'honneur de les lire pour la première fois !

- Waouh ! C'est vrai ?!

- Mais oui !

- MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Répéta rapidement Elsa en prenant dans ses bras le bibliothécaire.

- Eh, doucement ma belle, je ne suis pas aussi jeune que toi ! Plaisanta-t-il.

- Oh, désolé … S'excusa-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais où se trouve le rayon !

Comme une petite fille qui se dépêchait d'ouvrir son cadeau de noël, elle se précipita vers le registre merveilleux, dévorant des yeux les multiples couvertures toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Le Patron s'était assis nonchalamment à une table. Le fait qu'Elsa soit proche de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas le dérangeait grandement. Son instinct de protecteur s'était réveillé en lui lorsqu'il avait veillé sur elle à distance. Cependant, il sentait en lui qu'il n'y avait pas seulement l'instinct de défense qui le poussait à agir comme ça.

Quelque chose le dérangeait, d'accord, il était possessif, mais c'était encore plus fort, lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille sauter dans les bras du bibliothécaire, il avait voulu le tabasser, violemment.

De la jalousie ? Non … Non ! C'était Le Patron ! Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux ! A l'origine, c'était lui qui rendait les filles jalouses, et il adorait ça ! Là, il se sentait impuissant, et il détestait cette situation!

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un épais livre de conte fut posé sur sa table. Elsa s'assit à côté de lui et avec difficulté ouvrit le recueil d'histoires merveilleuses.

- Tu le connais depuis quand ? Questionna le débauché.

- Qui ? Le Bibliothécaire ? Depuis environ un an. Déclara la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici Gamine ? Continua le criminel.

- Je te connais déjà, mais toi, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas de moi. Expliqua-t-elle, avec un petit sourire. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as décidé de me suivre ? Tu aurais pu te passer de moi pour une nuit.

Un moment de silence lui répondit, un moment où Le Patron plongea son regard dans celui d'Elsa.

Puis finalement, la voix rauque de la personnalité se fit entendre.

- Parce que ça avait l'air important pour toi … Grogna-t-il.

Sa réplique fit briller une étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Attention Patron, tu deviens sentimental ! Gloussa-t-elle pour le taquiner.

- Tais-toi Gamine ! Maugréa-t-il d'une voix bourrue qui la fit rire.

* * *

><p>Elsa et Le Patron étaient restés toute une après-midi à la bibliothèque, lisant, plaisantant, déconnant tout en se connaissant. Le débauché, au début réticent, s'habitua vite au calme de l'endroit et finit même par l'apprécier pendant que la jeune fille lisait à voix haute un livre.<p>

Plus elle était plongée dans une histoire, plus elle semblait magnifique. Le criminel la dévorait des yeux depuis maintenant quelques minutes, ses bras étaient croisés sur la table, son menton posait sur ses avant-bras. Il la regardait, détaillant chaque petite spécificité de sa peau, de ses mouvements, de sa respiration.

Tout autour de lui semblait s'effacer, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, elle seule importait et à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait pour voir s'il suivait toujours il répétait sans cesse de sa voix rauque et grave : « Continue Gamine »

Alors, elle lui répondait par un sourire heureux et reprenait sa lecture, lui laissant le soin de balader ses yeux une énième fois sur sa chevelure aux reflets roux, sur son nez légèrement retroussé, sur ses pommettes rosées, sa gorge douce et ses yeux envoûtants qu'il avait peur de regarder tant la tension qui émanait de lui était forte.

Cette fille, non, cette femme avait un effet dévastateur sur lui. Et il adorait ça.

Le livre claqua brusquement lorsqu'Elsa le referma, le sortant de ses pensées torrides.

- J'ai fini, si tu veux, on peut rentrer, il est assez tard ! Proposa-t-elle.

- Ca marche Gamine … Accepta-t-il, légèrement endormi.

10 minutes après, la jeune fille avait reposé le livre à sa place initiale et sortait de la bibliothèque au bras du Patron, perdu dans ses sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres.

* * *

><p>Elsa arriva devant la porte de son appartement et l'ouvrit puis entra. Elle fut vite plaquée au mur par Le Patron qui avait très, mais alors très, envie d'elle.<p>

Pourtant, le baiser qu'il lui donna n'était pas brûlant et brutal, il était doux et langoureux.

Doucement, il passa ses mains en dessous du T-Shirt de la jeune fille, frissonnante, avant de l'enlever le plus calmement possible, ne rompant le contact sous aucun prétexte.

Le criminel souleva Elsa de terre, l'emmenant dans la chambre. La jeune fille, elle, s'accrochait à lui, rapprochant son corps de celui du débauché et passant ses doigts dans sa nuque, appréciant le toucher doux de sa peau.

Le cœur du Patron semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine, il battait si fort, qu'Elsa le sentait pulser contre sa peau.

Sans parole, juste par le jeu des regards, ils surent que cette nuit-là allait être différente.

Du moins, elle le fut pour Le Patron.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Elsa se réveilla, les draps étaient froissés et le lit était vide. Un simple bout de papier chiffonné trônait sur la table de nuit, seul souvenir de cette nuit merveilleuse.<p>

Mais, vous le savez tous, n'est-ce pas ? Les bonnes choses ont une fin …

* * *

><p><span><strong>~ Fin du chapitre 7 ~<strong>

_Voilà les p'tits loups, le chapitre est fini :3_

_Le prochain sera sûrement le dernier et sera concentré sur Le Patron ! _

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu une suite ;)_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que les précédents ^^_

_Petites ou Grosses Reviews ? :p_

_Kiss & Peace_

_- Cam -_


	8. Sacrifice (Dernier Chapitre)

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Voici le dernier chapitre de "Jeu Dangereux" !

Trop d'émotions ! Trop d'émotions ! JE CHIALE PUTAIN ! xD

Avant tout, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira ...

Même si je sais que certains vont sans doute me haïr x)

Sans plus vous faire attendre On passe aux Reviews Anonymes MOTHERF*CKER !

_Ev : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis super heureuse que ça te plaise et de voir que tu as littéralement dévoré ma FIC ! :3 :Coeursurtoi:_

_La Patronne : Et ouais ;) Elsa peut s'avérer être une sacré manipulatrice ! :p T'inquiète pas ^^ Il y aura une suite ! :)_

C'est l'heure de vous remercier de m'avoir suivi pendant toute cette aventure complètement FOLLE DINGUE DE FANGIRL A FOND SUR LA DROGUE ! xD

Donc, Merci les p'tits loups ! Vous prenez une place de plus en plus grande dans mon c-

(-CUL)

-COEUR ! xD

Vous illuminez ma journée ^^

Merci ! :3 *petite larme*

(Chiale pas Gamine !)

Je pleure pas !

**Le Patron est la propriété de Mathieu Sommet ! Et Elsa est mon petit bébé crée par mes soins ! :3**

J'en profite pour remercier une ULTIME FOIS **LA BRILLANTISSIME ELWENSA** ! Qui me vend du rêve à chacun de ses fanarts ! Vous pouvez trouver son Twitter dans mon profil ! Aller la voir ! Sinon ... Oh non ! Vous savez quoi ? J'vous dis rien, comme ça vous aurez la surprise lorsque je viendrais vous chercher ! *MUAHAHAHAHAHAH*

Sur ce je vous laisse déguster et apprécier (ou pas hein, c'est votre droit) ce dernier Chapitre ^^

Je vous aime ! Z'êtes top ! :3

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 8 : Sacrifice<span>**

Le Patron regardait Elsa qui s'était vite endormie. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne bougea pas, la dévorant simplement des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, la première fois qu'il voulait rester sans y être forcé, rester car il le voulait. Il se sentait horriblement bien, pourtant il savait que ça n'allait pas durer.

A regret, il se glissa hors du lit, aussi silencieusement qu'un prédateur et se rhabilla. De la poche de sa veste, il sortit un papier chiffonné qu'il gardait sur lui au cas où sa conquête du soir serait un bon coup extraordinaire méritant de connaître son numéro de téléphone.

Il griffonna quelque chose dessus puis le posa sur la table de nuit juste à côté du réveil qui affichait minuit.

La nuit allait être longue.

A pas de loup, il s'approcha d'Elsa, couchée sur le ventre, et se pencha légèrement vers elle. D'un geste doux, qui ne lui ressemblait guère, il repoussa une de ses mèches rousses qui cachaient son magnifique visage et déposa un rapide baisé sur le front de la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Le criminel recula, enfila sa veste, remit ses lunettes tel un masque cachant ses faiblesses, porta une clope à ses lèvres et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée avant de l'ouvrir sans aucun bruit et de disparaître dans la nuit noire, invisible parmi les ombres.

* * *

><p>Le Patron errait, comme à son habitude, dans les rues. Sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas complétement sobre. Et, comme tout le monde, lorsqu'il n'était pas complétement sobre, il finissait par faire des conneries.<p>

Cette dernière se présenta à lui en la présence d'une fille plutôt mignonne qui passait juste à côté. Malheureusement pour elle, la robe qu'elle avait choisie était définitivement trop courte, quelle erreur.

La potentielle victime dépassa Le débauché, le forçant à tourner légèrement la tête sur ses courbes avantageuses qui se dandinaient sous son nez.

Deuxième erreur, mais cette fois-ci, monumentale !

En une fraction de seconde l'inconnue se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri des regards. Elle voulut crier, mais une main brutale étouffa violemment son appel.

- Ta gueule Salope, sinon je te jure que tu vas prendre encore plus cher ! Cracha son agresseur.

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de la victime.

Le criminel referma ses mâchoires sur le cou fragile de la fille. Ses deux crocs, semblables à ceux d'un loup, s'enfoncèrent doucement et douloureusement dans la chair tendre, faisant perler deux petites gouttes de sang.

La victime sentit ses yeux s'embrumer sous la douleur et la peur qui la tétanisait entièrement. Ce n'était pas la peur issue de l'adrénaline, cette fois-ci, c'était la peur viscérale, celle qui prenait aux tripes, celle qui donnait envie de vomir, celle qui réveillait l'instinct animal en chaque personne, cet instinct de survie essayant en vain de se débattre, dominé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose de plus fort et dangereux que lui.

Et cette sensation horrible qu'était l'impuissance, elle envahissait son sang, son cerveau, ses muscles tendus. Voilà ce qu'était la vraie peur, celle qu'on éprouvait lorsqu'on savait que quoiqu'il arrive, On ne s'en sortirait pas indemne !

Le Patron eut un sourire menaçant en sentant cette peur s'échapper du corps de sa proie.

Profitant de cet instant, il colla son corps contre celui de la fille, l'immobilisant sous son poids avant de baisser la fermeture éclair de la robe et de passer ses doigts sous le tissus, se délectant des frémissements qu'il provoquait sur cette peau transpirante.

Sa victime commença à se débatte faiblement lorsqu'elle sentit ce contact dangereusement proche d'elle. Elle fut vite remise en place lorsque le débauché accentua la pression contre son corps, comprimant sa respiration saccadée.

Aucune issue, il n'y avait aucune issue.

Les gémissements apeurés de la fille s'intensifièrent lorsque, d'un geste expert, le criminel défit sa ceinture qui tenait un pantalon abritant une érection déjà bien présente.

Il se prit à penser que la dernière fois qu'il avait exercé cet effet aussi horrible et effrayant sur quelqu'un c'était sur-

Soudain, il se figea. Ses ardeurs se refroidirent instantanément, son corps se détendit et son souffle ralentit jusqu'à devenir imperceptible.

Une image s'imposa dans son esprit, une jeune fille se tenait devant lui, élancée, mince, la taille marquée, la poitrine généreuse, la bouche légèrement rosée marquée d'un sourire des plus ravageurs, les lèvres pulpeuses ne demandant qu'à être embrassées, les cheveux châtains longs, ondulés et épais, caractérisés par des mèches rousses si particulières et les yeux ! Oh les yeux ! Cerclés de noir, rempli d'un océan bleuté qui partait en dégradé pour finir par une touche d'ambre en son centre avec quelques petites tâches vertes.

Oui, la dernière fois qu'il avait exercé cet effet aussi horrible et effrayant sur quelqu'un c'était sur Elsa.

Calmement, il libéra la chair meurtrie de ses crocs et se dégagea du corps encore tétanisé de la fille.

Celle-ci porta faiblement sa main à l'endroit où Le Patron l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang, laissant couler ses larmes qu'elle avait essayées de retenir.

- Pars. Souffla le criminel.

Rien ne se passa.

- Casse toi Gamine ! Dégage ! Aboya-t-il d'une voix forte.

Ses paroles semblèrent réveiller la victime qui se détacha du mur dans un effort surhumain, et s'éloigna en chancelant, tremblant de tout son corps.

Le débauché ferma les poings et les serra à s'en faire saigner les paumes des mains.

Il avait besoin d'une distraction, de quelque chose qui chasserait Elsa de son esprit, il en avait réellement besoin.

Et il connaissait la femme qui était très douée pour lui changer les idées. Tatiana.

* * *

><p>Leurs corps se frottèrent lascivement, laissant la tension monter de plus en plus. Tatiana gémissait sous l'emprise du Patron qui ricana, amusé.<p>

Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'était pas venu rendre visite à sa favorite, et à ce qu'il voyait, il lui avait beaucoup manqué !

Ses doigts experts se baladèrent sur le corps dénudé de la prostituée qui en profita pour le mordiller légèrement à la nuque avant de descendre sur son épaule puis son torse.

Le criminel devait l'avouer, Tatiana était sacrément douée ! Peut-être même plus qu'Elsa …

« Et merde ! » Jura-t-il intérieurement. Voilà qu'il y repensait ! Nom de Dieu ! Pourtant Tatiana se surpassait, recourant à son moindre savoir, connaissant les points sensibles de l'homme.

Mais l'esprit du débauché n'était pas concentré sur elle, à son grand désespoir ! Dans un ultime essaie pour le forcer à revenir vers elle, la prostituée glissa sournoisement ses doigts dans le boxer de son amant, effleurant son sexe.

Aussitôt Le Patron recula brutalement.

- Merde ! Fais chier ! Souffla-t-il en passant nerveusement sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

Il avait vraiment très envie de s'éclater avec sa prostituée personnelle ! Néanmoins, quelque chose l'en empêchait ! Ce n'était pas juste Elsa, après tout, il avait couché avec Tatiana quelques jours après avoir rencontré la jeune fille ! Non c'était plus … insidieux, insaisissable !

Pour une fois, son cerveau contrôlait son corps et son instinct ! Et Nom de Dieu ! Il détestait ça ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la sortir de sa tête ?!

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda Tatiana, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Désolé Gamine, pas aujourd'hui … Retourna-t-il simplement.

Le Patron s'assit sur le lit aux draps noirs, juste à côté de sa prostituée qui le regardait, interloquée et surprise. Finalement, la femme s'approcha derrière lui, collant sa magnifique poitrine au dos nu du criminel et l'entrelaçant de ses bras fins, sa peau fraîche contrastant énormément avec les omoplates brûlantes de la personnalité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Patron ?

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton doux et légèrement inquiet en roulant les « R » comme à son habitude, seule caractéristique de son origine des pays de l'Est.

Le débauché soupira. Pouvait-il lui en parler ? Après tout, Tatiana le connaissait mieux que personne ! Et il avait une relation basée sur l'amitié avec elle. C'était sûrement la seule personne pouvant le raisonner, en dehors d'Elsa, et encore !

- Rien Gamine… Mentit-il

- Rien ?! Patron ! Il n'y a pas rien ! Tu vas mal ! S'offusqua la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas le même comportement !

- Tout ça parce qu'on n'a pas baisé Gamine ?! Tu peux avoir tous les mecs que tu veux ma Grande ! Retourna Le Patron, agacé.

- Non ! Je sais quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Répliqua la prostituée d'un air courroucé qui fit sourire son employeur.

Il n'aurait jamais dû l'embaucher ! Elle était bien trop observatrice et instinctive et incroyablement … douée !

Les clients qui venaient pour la voir la payer toujours copieusement, alors ça équilibrait bien la balance !

Tatiana souffla d'exaspération en voyant que le criminel n'était pas décidé à lui répondre. Elle n'était pas très patiente ! C'était sûrement le point qui la rapprochait le plus du pervers, en dehors de leurs capacités … physiques.

- Patron … Grogna-t-elle.

Son ton sous-entendait qu'elle voulait une réponse immédiate, sinon le débauché pouvait dire adieu à sa prostituée. Vu la réputation qu'elle avait dans le métier, elle ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps à se faire embaucher dans un autre bordel, et Le Patron le savait.

- Il y a … cette … fille, enfin, cette femme plutôt … Commença celui-ci d'une voix basse.

- Dois-je en déduire qu'elle a plus de 18 ans ? C'est pas trop mal … Le coupa Tatiana.

- Eh, Gamine, si tu veux pas te retrouver avec quelque chose dans la bouche et t'étrangler avec, tu ferais bien de la fermer et de m'écouter ! Aboya-t-il, la remettant à sa place.

- Oh, très bien, je vous écoute Maître ! Ronronna-t-elle.

Elle avait dit ça en appuyant sur le dernier mot, ce qui fit ricaner la personnalité.

- Cette femme, je t'en ai déjà parlé … Reprit le criminel.

- Elsa ? La fille un peu maladroite qui t'est tombée dessus ?

- Exact. Je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de toi récemment car je passais pas mal de nuits chez elle. Continua-t-il.

- Oh, alors tu l'as eu ?! S'exclama la femme. Vous avez-

- Oui, on a fait l'amour, plusieurs fois même ! La coupa-t-il.

Cette phrase marqua Tatiana, elle n'avait jamais entendu Le Patron dire qu'il avait « fait l'amour » avec quelqu'un ! Généralement il employait les verbes « baiser » « niquer » ou même « défoncer » parfois s'il était d'humeur sadique …

- Va s'y continue … Souffla la prostituée.

Elle déposa quelques baisers le long du dos du débauché.

- Au début, c'était que pour la baise. Poursuivit celui-ci. Elle m'attirait, je l'attirais, bref ! Je voulais m'éclater avec elle, je voulais la faire grimper aux rideaux, je voulais qu'elle crie mon nom, qu'elle devienne folle de plaisir ! Je voulais qu'elle m'appartienne …

- Mais, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu n'est-ce pas ?

- Au début, si … mais …

- Mais ça a changé … Compléta la favorite.

Le Patron se dégagea de l'étreinte de cette dernière et se retourna vers elle.

- Putain Tatiana …

A l'évocation de son prénom, l'intéressée sut que ça devenait sérieux.

- J'ai l'impression que je ne m'appartiens plus ! Avoua-t-il. Que j'ai perdu toute liberté ! Que je ne suis plus maître de mes émotions ! Que je ne contrôle plus rien ! Que je-

- Tu as l'impression que tu lui appartiens … Le stoppa-t-elle, tendrement. N'est-ce pas Patron ?

Ce dernier se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il semblait le découvrir à l'instant. Elle avait touché juste. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ça, et il le savait pertinemment ! Il n'avait aucun moyen de défense ! Comment se défendre contre la vérité ? Aussi irraisonnable soit-elle, c'était vrai, il n'y avait rien de plus vrai.

Il se sentit … vulnérable, oui, c'était le mot. Alors, c'était ça que ses victimes ressentaient ? Que Le Geek ressentait ? C'était horriblement désagréable !

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ? Demanda le criminel pour la première fois.

- Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens … Tu dois lui dire que tu l'aimes … Conseilla Tatiana.

- Qui te dit que je l'aime ? Je suis Le Patron ! La seule chose que j'aime c'est le sexe ! Retourna la personnalité, bourrue.

Le rire cristallin de la prostituée emplie la pièce.

- Alala, Patron, tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours le même … Tu as encore peur de tes sentiments … de ta faiblesse … Murmura-t-elle.

Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit ça, il serait déjà en train de se vider de son sang. Mais ce quelqu'un n'était pas Tatiana, cette dernière savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle était trop importante aux yeux du Patron, professionnellement et sexuellement parlant. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que ça. N'était-elle pas sa seule amie à qui il pouvait librement se confier ?

Le débauché serra les dents, contrôlant la colère qui montait en lui, telle de la lave en ébullition.

Il souffla rageusement, se releva et se rhabilla, laissant sa prostituée seule dans le large lit.

Juste au moment où le criminel posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il se retourna, rencontrant une dernière fois le regard sombre de sa favorite avant de grogner :

« Mes sentiments ne sont pas une faiblesse, c'est un danger, surtout pour elle ! »

Tatiana n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car l'instant d'après l'alter-ego de Mathieu avait déjà disparu.

* * *

><p>Le Patron entra dans l'appartement de la famille Sommet, il était peut-être 4h voir 5h du matin, et le calme régnait dans l'habitation.<p>

Il n'y avait aucune explosion venant du laboratoire du Prof, aucune chanson d'Amy Winehouse émanant de la chambre du Hippie, aucune discussion téléphonique de La Fille, aucun essaie musical de Maître Panda, aucun glapissement de tristesse du Geek et aucune injure de Mathieu.

Le silence et le calme complet, et dans ce calme semblait raisonner dans l'air les paroles de Tatiana : « Tu dois lui dire que tu l'aimes … »

Nom de Dieu ! Depuis quand le criminel pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un ?! Tout le monde savait qu'il n'avait pas de cœur !

Avec un soupir fatigué, le débauché monta lourdement les escaliers, rejoignant sa chambre en traînant les pieds.

Là, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, comme si la tension accumulée venait de déserter son corps et qu'il n'était plus capable de tenir debout.

Précautionneusement, il se déshabilla et se glissa avec une agilité prédatrice sous ses draps noirs, complètement nu.

Le contact froid de la soie sombre le fit frissonner.

Il mit ses bras derrière sa tête, la relevant légèrement avant de plonger son regard dans la pénombre inondant sa chambre.

Le débauché repensa au message qu'il avait laissé à Elsa la veille juste avant de partir :

_« Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui me casse en premier Gamine. Cherche pas à me revoir. Tu as été un bon coup, une simple distraction, semblable à une prostituée, sauf que tu ne m'as rien coûté ! Ça a été un putain de bon plan. Après tout, je suis gagnant partout non ? Je t'avais prévenu Gamine, avec moi, on ne joue pas, on ne peut que perdre ! En espérant que tu en tires une leçon … Ça serait tellement dommage que ton beau petit cul retombe entre de mauvaises mains ! N'est-ce pas ?!_

_Le Patron. »_

Il avait envie de se frapper, de se maudire, de se torturer ! Bordel ! Il n'avait jamais voulu écrire ces lignes, mais il ne pouvait pas être égoïste avec les personnes qu'il aimait, et la gardait près de lui la mettait en danger …

Après tout, Dieu sait dans quelles affaires il pouvait être impliqué ! Si ses ennemis apprenaient l'existence de la jeune fille, elle serait menacée. Et le criminel s'en voudrait terriblement s'il arrivait quelque chose à Elsa, elle était très importante à ses yeux. Trop importante.

Le Patron ricana tristement, dans quel merdier s'était-il mis ?! Tout ça à cause de sa putain de libido et de ses putains d'envies bestiales !

Si seulement il ne l'avait pas rencontré, si seulement il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur elle, si seulement il ne l'avait pas invité, si seulement il ne l'avait pas provoqué.

Si seulement il ne l'avait pas aimé.

C'était absurde et débile. Il s'exposait à de potentiels dangers et emmenait Elsa avec lui.

Son seul but était de la protéger, il s'en foutait de savoir qui complotait dans son dos, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la sécurité de la jeune fille. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait rejeté, voilà pourquoi il l'avait consciemment blessé, voilà pourquoi il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'approche de lui.

Car après tout, elle le rendait humain.

Car après tout, elle l'aimait.

Mais plus important encore …

Car après tout, lui, Le Patron, le tueur froid, l'homme le moins fiable du monde, oui, lui, était amoureux d'elle.

« Putain Gamin, Tu t'es vraiment embarqué dans un Jeu Dangereux ! » Maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~ Fin de la FIC ~<strong>

_Voilà comment se finit cette FanFic ^^ _

_J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !_

_Je sais, je suis sadique de finir comme ça !_

_Mais je pense aux personnes voulant une fin "un peu dramatique mais pas trop" xD_

_Donc Vouala Vouala !_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est que le commencement ! _

_Ma prochaine Fic s'intitulera "On arrive Gamine !" Et sera la suite de "Jeu Dangereux" ^^ Elle sera aussi plus centrée sur Mathieu et ses personnalités !_

_Aussi, si vous voulez vous arrêter à "Jeu Dangereux" je ne vous en voudrai nullement :3 C'est votre liberté ! ^^_

_Donc faites comme vous voulez ! :p_

_Quoi d'autre Quoi d'autre ? Hum ..._

_Oh ! J'espère que "l'absence d'Elsa" dans ce chapitre ne vous a pas dérangé ! Je voulais me concentrer essentiellement sur Le Patron et son choix assez ... compliqué ^^_

_J'espère donc que c'est réussi et que ce dernier chapitre vous a plut autant que les précédents ! ^^_

_Comme toujours, à chaque fin de FanFic, j'ai un petit pincement au coeur :3_

_La suite arrivera soit pendant les vacances de Noël, soit après ! ^^_

_Je vais prendre le temps de bien "schématiser" ce que je vais faire, parce que je n'aime pas travailler à l'aveugle ! ^^_

_Comme d'habitude Petite ou Grosse Review ? :p_

_Et je sais que je le répète encore et encore mais ..._

_JE VOUS AIME LES P'TITS LOUPS ! _

_Et ~Sans vous, je ne suis rien~_

_Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser ^^_

_Kiss & Peace_

_- Cam - (En direct de la toile, pour vous servir ;p)_


End file.
